The Art of War and Words
by SherlockedinErebor
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin finally recognize their feelings for each other at Beorn's. But when Thorin's mind is enveloped with the gold sickness, he ignores something Bilbo is desperately trying to tell him, and their relationship crumbles. Rating might go up if continued. Thilbo.
1. Chapter I

**AN**: Just so all of you readers know, this story will in no way hamper the two Thilbo stories I have promised. They are already both done; I'm just revising and waiting for the opportune moment to post.

So this is a story I started to write, but then got another idea for. It was originally going to be the other T story I had promised, but then I decided to write two different ones. I might expand this story, but I have to know what you think first, because I'll leave it so it can be either a one-shot or continued.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own LOTR or the Hobbit. I wish I owned Aidan Turner and Martin Freeman though…hehehe…

* * *

It hung like a heavy weight in his pocket. A secret, a treasure and a burden. A secret because nobody else knew of it and he wasn't going to tell. It felt good to have something that was _his_; it gave him some use, even if others didn't know it. A treasure because of its power and of its beauty and a burden because he felt that he alone would have the power to do something risky, but he couldn't if he were to keep it a secret.

It had been several days since the pillar, since he had been overall accepted into the group. The dwarves would clap him on the back occasionally, and Thorin would send him small glances filled with gratitude. Bilbo's heart raced when he intercepted those looks, and his cheeks would always redden when the king smirked at his easy flustering. His eyes would go toward the ground and when he looked up, Thorin would act like it had never happened.

This went on until they got to the fortress of Beorn. Needless to say, if Bilbo thought he had seen everything—like trolls, goblins, orcs and glowing swords—he was wrong. The giant bear-man was constantly shifting between his human form and his bear form, both enormous even to Gandalf. Everything was large; the plates, the bowls, the chairs, the silverware. It was all very disconcerting, especially to a Hobbit, but the one good thing about all the oversized objects was that the beds were huge as well.

As soon as they were shown their rooms, the first thing Bilbo did was lay down on his bed. He actually let out a groan on pleasure as the soft feather down mattress enveloped his small frame. It was like floating on a cloud, it was so light and airy.

"Enjoying yourself Master Baggins?" Bilbo's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up, staring at Thorin, who was leaning against the open doorframe smirking at him. He swallowed thickly before answering.

"Y-yes. I believe I am. I've missed sleeping in an actual bed."

"As have we all," the king muttered before turning and walking down the hall out of sight. Cocking an eyebrow at the dwarf's strange behavior, Bilbo collapsed back down onto his bed with a puff. Dinner would be soon, thanks to their very gracious host, but a quick nap seemed to be in order. The Hobbit's head started falling to the side, and soon his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed.

Unbeknownst to him, a finger brushed a stray lock of brown hair off his forehead before trailing a finger over his delicate cheek.

* * *

When Bilbo woke up, he felt strange. Like something had happened that he had missed. Loud, raucous laughter reached his ears and he bolted out the room, remembering that he had fallen asleep right around supper time. He tried to sneak in, but when he saw that all of the plates were nearly empty, he slunk off to the small stream he had discovered on the way to his room earlier.

The water trickled over his toes as he dipped his feet in the warm liquid. Leaning back, he propped himself up on his arms before lying down and letting his legs dangle over the side of the stone he was on. Small rays of sun managed to float down through the treetops of the fortress and warmed his face. When he heard footsteps approaching him, he didn't move, but simply cracked an eye open to see Thorin staring down at him.

"Do you need something Thorin?" He had never felt comfortable calling him 'my king' like the others did, even though his loyalties laid with the stubborn dwarf, as did his heart. Wherever Thorin went, he would follow, and he would try to do everything in his power to help. He had never before had a kinship like the one he did with the dwarf king, and he did not want to lose it.

"I guess Hobbits really are simple creatures." It was meant to be an insult, but Bilbo found himself smiling anyway. He had found that Thorin was not very good at expressing emotions like gratitude or thankfulness, which was undoubtedly the reason he was standing here. And though he was very finicky about manners, Bilbo couldn't find it within himself to care. Thorin was trying, and that meant the world to the Halfling.

"Yes, we are. Are you just now figuring this out, after you've made fun of me this whole journey?" he asked coyly. Thorin sat down beside him, a frown marring his handsome face.

"You know, if you were hungry, you could have just said so." Bilbo's smile dropped; Thorin was always so serious, especially when others were trying to have fun. "I'm sorry my kind is so…_rude_ when it comes to food. I'm surprised you joined us after seeing the display you did." Bilbo's eyes popped wide at the king's words. 'Rude'? He was calling dwarfs _rude_? Slowly he sat up and stared at the king cautiously. "What?"

"Is everything all right? You are not being yourself…"

"Everything is fine," Thorin replied coolly, hiding his shock and nervousness behind his hair.

Suddenly the back of a hand was pressed against his forehead.

"You don't feel feverish…" With a light chuckle, Thorin pulled the hand down and rested it on the ground, briefly holding it in his own before letting it go.

"I am simply trying to help. You are a member of this company now, Bilbo Baggins. And I am sorry I did not treat you this way before." The Hobbit smiled when he realized what this was about. So Thorin was finally apologizing? It was about time. "Now go and get some dinner. I saved some for you, though it is not much; it will be sacrificed to my nephews if you dally."

Bilbo laughed and scampered of, unaware of the eyes trailing his departure. Thorin turned back to the stream and ran a hand down his face with a tired sigh. He was a king; he got what he wanted and he did not ask permission. He was in charge of people, not the other way around, and his orders were obeyed. He did not take advantage of this power, but he did not shy away from it either. So why was he suddenly so nervous? So unsure? He had never been before, not since the Halfling called Bilbo Baggins had entered their journey.

These questions had been running around his mind for quite some time.

He was sure it had something to do with the burglar, though he did not know how. He did not look on him as his kin or his brother, like he did the others. And if that wasn't how he was looking at him, then how? Thorin didn't know, and when he realized his actions and words around the Hobbit always seemed to flow on their own accord, he did not want to face the possibility that he had another type of affection for the young man.

But images of the Hobbit were constantly plaguing his mind. Even before Bilbo had saved his life, he had felt strange and even a bit awkward around him. Now his thoughts were consumed with curly brown hair, soft porcelain skin and the delicate curves of his companion's body. Soon he found himself staring at the Hobbit for no reason, and wanting reach out and run a gentle finger down his cheek.

But these feelings were not suitable for a king. Maybe if they were directed at a dwarf woman, but they weren't. Thorin found himself thinking not of the consorts he had had in the past, but of the Hobbit in front of him. Even if they did retake the mountain and he married, it would never be Bilbo, and that was the problem. Suddenly he was no longer his people's king, but whatever Bilbo wanted him to be.

He kept silent about his inner warfare, hiding away and distancing himself from the others. It was in moments, like the one by the stream, that he lost his control and couldn't help but seek the Halflings company.

Nevertheless, it was unacceptable for the king to dally in such a way. So he shut his feelings up, put on his usual stoic face and returned to his companions, acting as if the Hobbit across the fire mattered no more than any of the others.

* * *

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Bilbo shouted before stomping down the hall to his room, slamming the door shut. "Stupid, insufferable dwarfs!" he huffed. Several seconds later, Thorin stormed into his room and shut the door, staring him down with his large arms crossed. "Go away."

"No. This is an important matter and we _will_ discuss it!"

"There is nothing to discuss! I've told you before that I will _not_ give up on this company. You hired me so I could get inside Erebor, that's why I'm here! I'm small, agile and Smaug doesn't know the scent of Hobbit. You know you need me for this mission, yet you still try to toss me away!"

"I am not 'tossing you away'; I'm just concerned for your safety. You have become a member of this group, that is true. You have proven yourself many times over. But I will not be responsible for your fate. I don't want you to die fighting for something that isn't yours. You think I have not had the same talk with Fili and Kili? They are far too young for this journey; their mother almost skinned me alive when she found out they were coming. I'm trying to protect the people I care about, and as much as your skills may be needed, your life is more valuable." Bilbo bit his lip; it sounded like there was something the king wasn't saying, but he was too mad to think about that. Thorin was trying to push him away, and he wouldn't allow it. He couldn't. Not if he wanted to protect his king.

"Thorin, I won't leave this company. I won't leave you. This isn't your decision to make." Thorin glared at him before storming over until he was right in front of him.

"I am not asking, Hobbit."

"Neither am I." They stared at each other before Thorin spoke again.

"You are not trained in the way of the sword, you cannot fend for yourself and you have no idea how to track or stay hidden. Just because luck has blessed you twice does not mean it will happen again. I am doing this not only in your best interest, but everyone else's as well." Bilbo sputtered indignantly at the insult. He could most certainly fend for himself! The only reason Thorin didn't know that was because he had kept the ring he had found a secret.

"You brought me along on this journey because Hobbits can pass unseen if they choose. That was your purpose right? Well I can, and I will, if you just give me the chance!"

"Yes, that is true, but things have changed. Azog the Defiler is alive and tracking us, and he will not desist until we are dead. In those situations, nobody can look after you. You would be dead before we reached Erebor; that is why I am ordering you to leave. You will still get your reward, if that is what you're worried about."

"Reward? _Reward_? You think I'm staying just for that?! I'm staying because I care! Because I don't want to see any of you get hurt!"

"Your intentions may be honorable-"

"No! I will prove it to you. If you want to throw me out, you'll have to catch me first!" Bilbo streaked past a shocked Thorin and ripped the ring out of his pocket. Casting a quick glance to his surroundings, he found no one watching and slipped the ring on just as his bedroom door opened.

The world leeched of color and fine strands of wispy white fog floated off of the king as he stormed past, searching for the Halfling he had already overlooked.

* * *

There will be at least one more chapter after this, so watch out! And a sneak peek of next chapter to anybody who reviews! :D

**P.S: Sorry to all whole like my story Spiral Into Erebor, but I had to take it down mostly because I'm too busy to write it right now and my main priority is this story. It might be back up, but not for awhile. Once again, sorry to any who liked it.**


	2. Chapter II

**AN: **So this is the second part of my potential multi-chapter story. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if you want more. Enjoy some Thilbo goodness!

* * *

Previously...

_"No! I will prove it to you. If you want to throw me out, you'll have to catch me first!" Bilbo streaked past a shocked Thorin and ripped the ring out of his pocket. Casting a quick glance to his surroundings, he found no one watching and slipped the ring on just as his bedroom door opened._

_The world leeched of color and fine strands of wispy white fog floated off of the king as he stormed past, searching for the Halfling he had already overlooked._

"Blast, where is that Hobbit…" he grumbled, fists balled as he strode from statue to statue, bush to bush. Nowhere did he find his little companion, who was smirking behind him as he tried to find what was right in front of his eyes.

He followed Thorin as he marched through every area of the giant house of Beorn's. The group stared at him like he had gone crazy, but didn't ask any questions. Several times Bilbo had to slap a hand over his mouth to repress his laughter as Thorin looked in the most ridiculous of places. Once he even picked up a rock to see if the Hobbit had magically shrunk and had chosen _that particular rock_ to hide under.

"Thorin what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day," Fili asked when the king finally gave up. The dwarf growled at his nephew, too upset to give any other response. "Is something wrong? Can we help?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. If you see the Hobbit, skin him for me." The smirk dropped from Bilbo's face at the threat, and everybody stared with wide eyes at their king, who was glaring into the brightly burning fire. The flames danced in his eyes, and Bilbo crouched next to him. His eyes did not hold the anger he had shown; they held worry, humility and concern.

Immediately, the Hobbit moved to take off the ring, but then thought better of it. Thorin probably would hide his true emotions in front of the others, and he had just told them to skin him alive if they found him…he knew none of them would ever hurt him, but it would bring up unwanted questions.

One by one, the group dispersed to their own bedrooms until it was just Thorin and Bilbo, though the Halfling was still hidden from sight. One stared into the fire, and the other stared at his companion. Bilbo really couldn't understand why Thorin was feeling concern for him of all things, but still showing anger. It didn't make sense.

"Thorin." The dwarf and the Hobbit whipped around to see Balin standing there, hands folded on his stomach and staring at the king. Thorin's hair hit Bilbo in the face, but thankfully the dwarf was too distracted to notice that something was actually next to him, though he couldn't see it.

"Balin, what are you doing up?"

"I came to talk to you, lad. I've been meaning to for quite some time." Thorin gestured to the log seat next to him. Balin sat and fidgeted with his fingers before continuing to speak. "I've noticed something different about you since this journey started, and it is worrying me. It is worrying everybody."

"Your concern is misplaced, old friend. I am fine."

"No; no, you are not fine. Thorin, something pulls at your heart; that much I can see. And I know it has something to do with Master Baggins." Two pairs of eyes widened at the statement. Thorin was about to snap something in his defense, but Balin held up a gloved hand to stop him. "I don't pretend to know the extent of your relationship with our burglar. But I do want you to know that you are not alone, and no one would look down upon you if you pressed your relations with him further."

"What are you talking about? I harbor no such feelings," the king spat. But the older dwarf just laughed.

"Lad, I watched you grow. I watched as you were old enough to start taking consorts and looking at women. But you haven't looked upon them nearly as much as you have looked upon Master Baggins." Thorin stared at him before stubbornly turned to gaze into the fire once more, unaware of the shocked Hobbit staggering away from him.

"Just…don't hide your feelings for him until the very end. You've said so yourself that this journey is treacherous. I'd hate to see you lose your chance to stubbornness." With a clap on Thorin's shoulder, Balin hoisted himself off the stone seat and hobbled away.

Running a hand down his face, Thorin got up and continued to search for his missing burglar, who was still sitting on the ground, open-mouthed and shocked beyond belief.

* * *

Eventually, Thorin gave up looking for the missing Hobbit and retired to his room. Peeling off his outer armor and layers of clothes, he striped to his tunic and breeches before collapsing on the bed. His wounds from Azog's Warg still ached and hurt, but he would have to struggle through. He was a dwarf after all, and they healed relatively well and fast.

"Is it true?" the king sat up straight and saw Bilbo staring at him from the corner of the room. Shadows played across his solemn face as he waited for an answer.

"You useless Halfling, where have you been?" he thundered.

"Is. It. True?" the Hobbit asked again, which a new edge in his voice that Thorin hadn't heard before, stopping him in his tracks.

"Is what true?"

"What Balin said." The dwarf's eyes widened when he realized what Bilbo was talking about.

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I told you I could stay hidden if I wanted to. I was following you the whole time, so when Balin came out to speak to you…" he trailed off, his eyes falling to the ground. A gentle hand lifted his chin up, and both stared at each other uncertainly.

"Does…my affection bother you?" Bilbo looked down at his feet, unsure of how to respond; so it was true then. His eyelashes fanned out against his pale skin, and Thorin's hand drifted up to run across his cheekbone, marveling at the soft flesh. The flesh he had dreamt of touching for weeks. Eyes met his, and slowly Bilbo inched forward until their lips touched in the lightest of kisses. "Bilbo…" Thorin muttered as they parted. A blush was covering the Hobbit's cheeks, and the king raised his hand to stroke the heated skin before kissing his burglar again, with a passion that surprised them both. Arms wrapped around each other as the dwarf led them to the bed, where he slowly lowered the Halfling down, never once breaking their connection.

Shy hands roamed and bodies moved against each other as they discovered their love for one another. Thorin ran his fingers through Bilbo's soft curls, his other hand bracing him above the smaller man. When his wounds started protesting, he sat up and pulled the Hobbit into his lap, the latter straddling the former.

"Thorin…" Bilbo whispered, moaning quietly, when they kissed again. The king pushed the Hobbit's ruined jacket down his shoulders and took off his vest and scarf. Small hands fisted his tunic as his skillful fingers trailed up underneath Bilbo's shirt. "Thorin…"

The dwarf stopped when he heard the uncertainty in his lover's voice. He pulled back to see his burglar blushing immensely, occasionally sending a glance down to Thorin's obvious arousal.

"Do you not…wish to lay with me?" he asked quietly. Soft hazel-green eyes met his.

"I just…I'm rather…inexperienced…" with a smile, Thorin gave his tentative Hobbit a sweet kiss.

"I will not hurt you, nor force you into anything." After chewing on his lip for several seconds, Bilbo looked back up at him with new courage and placed a searing kiss on his lover's lips while slowly lifting the hem of the dwarf's shirt. Thorin smiled at his lover's new bravery and carefully lifted his arms up so his shirt could be discarded.

Skin pressed against skin as they continued, undressing one another reverently. Thorin laid Bilbo down on the soft mattress and peppered his body with light caresses and kisses. Gasps and quiet moans escaped the Hobbit's lips at the new feeling of being pleasured. The occasional kiss with a Hobbit lass back in the Shire was all he had ever done. This was completely different, but he couldn't bring himself to regret a moment of it.

As they melded into one, heads pressed together, their bodies slid against each other. Thorin was the only one with experience to speak of in this area, but still. As he held Bilbo close, as he was enveloped with his warm heat, his heart thundered in this chest. What he was feeling was more than simple lust or attraction; it was love. He fell over the edge as fast as a stripling youth, pulling his trembling Hobbit close, holding him tight and pressing their foreheads together.

He had dreamed, fantasized, about this moment, but he had also dreaded it. Before the quest had started, Erebor was the only thing that mattered. But now, he really couldn't care less if they were successful or not. All that mattered to him was that Bilbo was safe. If they were to continue and Bilbo was to get hurt…he wasn't sure he would make it. Not now, not after what they had just shared.

Pale fingers reached up to touch his face and he glanced down at his lover. The hand smoothed out his furrowed brow.

"Are you all right? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…no, my love. Everything is perfect." The smaller blushed at the term of endearment and snuggled his red face into Thorin's side. Soon, they both fell asleep curled up together in Thorin's bed.

* * *

The filtering of morning light through the thin curtains was what woke Thorin. He heard the sound of others walking through the halls and realized that he was still holding Bilbo in a deep embrace. If any of the others were to walk in, they would know something was going on, and he wasn't sure if Bilbo would appreciate that. He couldn't care less; in fact, then they would know the Hobbit was _his_.

Gently, he shook his burglar awake, who blushed something fierce when he realized he was naked and lying in his own mess. With a chuckle, Thorin cleaned him off before helping him get dressed. They left his room together, ignoring the small smile Balin sent them.

They ate breakfast with their comrades, who suspected nothing, minus the eldest. Thorin kept a watchful eye on his lover, whom was sitting next to Bofur. They were always talking and sharing stories with one another. Jealousy surged within his heart, and it took a great deal of strength from him not to break the glass in his hand.

"We should leave within the next few days if we are to reach Erebor before Durin's day," he announced, trying to take his mind off the ridiculous envy at the sight of the two together. The dwarfs nodded in agreement. Bilbo looked at him with concern, but said nothing. "Is something wrong?" the king asked when they were alone. He stroked a finger over his lover's jaw, joy pulsing through him at being able to do so.

"Your wounds are still hurting. Don't think I didn't notice last night," he muttered, looking down when his face reddened at the memory of their love making.

"Do not worry about me. I have received wounds worse than this, and let them be. Dwarfs are sturdy creatures." Bilbo sighed.

"I wish you'd at least let me treat them." At seeing his burglar pout, Thorin groaned and mumbled a 'fine' before dragging the Hobbit off to his room. With a smile, Bilbo used Óin's salves and bandaged his lover up, ending it with a kiss.

"I don't see why this makes you so happy." Dwarfs were supposed to be proud, tough and honorable. Yet here he was letting his battle wounds be treated by a Hobbit. Even if said Hobbit was the love of his life.

"I told you, I have uses. This is just one of them you never let me show," Bilbo replied with a small smirk. Growling, Thorin grabbed him around the waist and flipped him onto the bed so he hovered over his precious little Halfling.

"That's not your only use," he purred before devouring his mouth in a fierce kiss. Bilbo was surprised by the sudden turn of events, but didn't protest as he shyly ran his hands up Thorin's arms before wrapping them around his neck.

It had not even been a day since they had discovered each other, not even a day since they had consummated their long-hidden love. But even though it was still morning, and even though they still had a long journey ahead of them, it was blatantly obvious that they wouldn't be letting go of one another soon.

As the loud voice of Beorn filtered through the halls, they shared one last kiss before straightening their clothes and going to meet the large bear-man, sharing little looks of love as they went.

* * *

So, I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this. It can be kept as a two-shot if you guys want, but I do have a plan if you want it to be continued, though I'm not entirely sure how I'll go about adding more since the plot I have involves things I've never written before (probably can guess can't you?).

Review, I always reply, and check out my other stories :) Oh, and as with last chapter, I'll give a little preview to my reviewers, as thanks :)


	3. Chapter III

**AN****:** Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I just don't like posting on the weekends...Anyway, I read the book a long time ago, so I can't remember exactly what happens, so my situation and the book's will be different. Plus the relationship between Thorin and Bilbo is different too, and that affects it, so just go along with the story as it is.

* * *

The halls of Erebor were bigger than he had imagined. Ceilings that reached higher than he could see, mines that dove deeper than he could fathom. And the gold. He had heard stories of Thrór and his obsession, but the treasury was unbelievable, filled to the brim.

Still, it was a surprise when the sickness began to form in Thorin's head as well.

"You stupid, useless Halfling! You gave it to them?! To our enemy?!" A hand fisted his jacket and he was pulled close, inches from the king's snarling face. "I should kill you where you stand!"

"Thorin, no!" Kili shouted, but stopped in his tracks when Thorin gave him a feral growl.

"I should have known you would betray me like this!" He tossed Bilbo to the side, ignoring his cry of pain as a sharp stone ripped through the fabric of his jacket.

"Would you at least think for second!" he yelled back, the king's eyes widening at his defiance. "Thranduil never would have paused to negotiate if I hadn't given him the Arkenstone, he would have attacked! And you would not have your home back without him. I saved us because I saw the gold sickness growing in your mind! I-" he stopped as a hand struck across his face.

"You know nothing of war or negotiations. You've given the most valuable part of _my_ kingdom over to the elves!"

"Do you not see what this is doing to you? Will you not sacrifice anything for your family?" Bilbo whispered to his lover. He had to know, he had to know now before things got worse…

For a moment, something akin to remorse flickered in Thorin's eyes before he started toward him again.

"THORIN! If you do not like my burglar, return him, but do not kill him." They turned to see Gandalf wrestle away the struggling dwarf and passing him to his friends, who held him back while the wizard helped Bilbo to his feet. "I think it best if we leave. Thorin is unstable right now and Bard is demanding some of the treasury."

Nodding mutely, the Hobbit followed him out into the cool air as a tear slid down his face and a hand went to his stomach.

* * *

Bodies of dwarfs, men, elves and Orcs alike littered the ground. The sight made Bilbo sick to his already nauseated stomach. He stumbled around the bodies, wincing when he had to step on some to move. Voices called out for lost brothers and fathers, but the Hobbit passed by, unseen to searching eyes. The ring shone on his hand, the only source of color in this gray world it provided.

Finally he reached other civilization; an encampment of tents was propped up a distance away. The royal flag of Durin flew above one, and when Bilbo saw a bruised and battered Dwalin enter, he knew Thorin must be there.

His feet flew over the rocky terrain, avoiding the bodies when he could. The closer he got to the tents, the more dread started to creep over him. He had tried to defend his friends during the battle, particularly Thorin, but their skill in battle allowed them to be able to move around the field, fighting other enemies. Bilbo was held back, having to avoid wayward blades since he was invisible, and killing orcs whenever he could.

The tent of Durin was empty by the time he got there. Fili and Kili were outside, holding each other and barely standing from their wounds. Tears slid down their faces and Bilbo feared the worst as he pulled the flap back and quickly entered, trying to remain unseen. But he stopped in his tracks and a sob ripped up his throat when he saw what was before him.

Thorin lay on a cot, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. White bandages wrapped around his torso were stained with blood and a nasty looking gash split the palm of his sword hand. Stumbling forward, Bilbo fell to his knees before his lover. They may have fought, but he was still in love with the king, and never wished for this to happen. He was hurt and upset, but nowhere near angry or hateful.

"Thorin…" he whispered, his voice breaking in pain. The king's eyes opened and looked around, but when Bilbo spoke again they kept looking. He noticed the glassy film clouding his gaze, and realized that the dwarf must either be half asleep or delirious from the pain of his wounds. Suddenly the tent flap flew forward and the princes walked in. Bilbo had barely enough time to get out of the way before they were kneeling at their uncle's side, grasping his hands.

"Uncle? Are you awake?"

"Bilbo…" he muttered before his head lolled to the side and he was unconscious again.

"Bilbo?" Fili questioned.

"Do you think he's forgiven him?" Kili asked, his face hopeful.

"He better. We all know what's going on between them; he was a fool to yell at him like that. Now poor Bilbo will never know just how much he was loved by our king." Bilbo's eyes widened when he heard this; had they really been that obvious about their feelings for one another? Did the others not know they had gone further in their relationship? They hadn't hid it, but they hadn't broadcast it either.

Despite his harsh words, Fili looked back at his uncle with love and pain in his eyes.

"How is he doing?" The three turned to see Gandalf walk into the tent.

"He woke for a few minutes, but is asleep again. Where's Óin?"

"He's treating Dain at the moment, but I can fetch him."

"All right. Hurry," Kili commanded before turning back to his uncle. Unable to take the sight of his love wounded and dying, Bilbo ran from the room and across the field a ways before ripping the ring off and stuffing it in his pocket. Sobs ripped up his chest and hot tears flowed down his cheeks. Some amount of time passed before someone called out his name, but he couldn't hear it, not even when they kneeled next to him and shook his shoulders lightly.

Bilbo looked into the worried brown eyes of Kili before collapsing into his arms.

* * *

The world was blurred, and for a moment, he thought the ring was still on his finger. But when he lifted his hand, saw nothing and felt a shooting pain up his side, he knew something had happened.

"Slowly, Bilbo." The Hobbit looked to his right to see Gandalf, and to his left to see Kili.

"What…"

"You collapsed when I found you. Your leg had practically been shredded, I'm amazed you were even able to walk," the dwarf explained. He looked down to see his right leg covered in bandages, red seeping through. "We got most of the bleeding under control and Óin stitched up the worst of it. You'll be able to use it in a while, as long as you have crutches."

This news should have made him happy, but instead it made him shudder once in fear. He had to leave, now, before Thorin found out, before he saw him again. He had to get away from this place, because if he didn't—and he knew he was no longer wanted—he might get hurt. He was no longer protecting only himself.

"I feel sick…" he groaned. He pushed himself up, ignoring the protest from his aching limbs; suddenly the nausea was so intense he stumbled off the bed and threw up in the nearest bucket. A hand rubbed his back soothingly as his stomach emptied his last meal.

"Don't worry my friend, you'll be looked after."

"No," he gasped. "I need to leave."

"What? Why?" Fili asked in astonishment as he entered the tent.

"I just…have to all right?"

"No…Bilbo we won't let you leave! Because of you, Erebor was saved. It was because of you that we are all alive!"

"Thorin doesn't see it that way…please, just leave me alone." With reluctant eyes, they scrutinized their friend and his seriousness. When he turned to look at them pleadingly, they left with solemn nods. With a sob, Bilbo collapsed back onto his cot, weeping and crying for hours. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He had only meant to help, and he did, yet Thorin couldn't see it. Gold was more important to him than his own lover, his own family.

When night fell, the Hobbit found himself heaving over the bucket again, his midday meal now gone. With a cracked sigh, he leaned himself against the cot, a hand over his heaving stomach.

"Bilbo?" he turned to see a worried looking Kili peering around one of the tent flaps. "Are you all right? You've been sick an awful lot…"

"Just part of the process," Bilbo mumbled bitterly, mostly to himself.

"'Process'? What do you mean?" A small hand fisted Bilbo's shirt as he gripped his midsection.

"It's hard to explain Kili. Go be with your brother."

"Fili's sleeping, now tell me what's wrong," he demanded. The prince went over and sat down next to his friend, putting a reassuring arm around his small shoulders. "Tell me," he urged.

"Well..." he paused, debating what he was about to say, and it's consequences. Sighing in tired defeat, he let the words tumble out. "A long time ago, Hobbits almost went extinct. They were few, and over several centuries they found something odd happening to the men. They found that suddenly, men were able to...to..." his throat constricted as he tried to get the last words out. He looked to Kili, hoping he would understand, but the blank, curious expression the prince wore told him he didn't. Tears came to his eyes and he held back a sob.

"What?"

"They found that male Hobbits were able to...bear children." He looked down in shame as Kili stiffened, his eyes widening. The arm around his shoulders dropped and the dwarf leaned away, staring at him in utter shock, for once speechless.

"Are you saying...that you're..."

"Yes."

A deafening silence screamed in the air as Bilbo wrapped his arms around his stomach and hung his head as Kili looked at him in astonishment. Even though this situation had come to the worst, and even though Bilbo hadn't wanted this to happen, he was protective of the small life growing inside him. It was strange to say the least; this hadn't happened in centuries, because Hobbits had repopulated and there wasn't a need. It was still possible, but over the years, the bodies of Hobbit men had started to regress. They could still bear children, it was just infinitely harder than before.

"Bilbo...you have to tell him. Thorin, he'll understand, he'll-"

"He'll understand? No he won't! He knows Kili! There is absolutely no way he cannot know. He knew I was sick; he said it reminded him of when your mother was pregnant with you and Fili. I asked him if he would sacrifice the Arkenstone for his family, and he just ignored me. You were there." Hot tears slid down his face as he clutched his belly, already starting to feel a small bump. It had been six weeks since they had first lain together, and Hobbits were only with child for seven months. He was surprised nobody had noticed; he wasn't exactly chubby.

"He knows..." Kili looked down, biting his lip and straining his brain to think of a solution. "Well...maybe he'll forgive you now that he realizes he was wrong. And he does, Bilbo, he does. He knows he messed up, he knows the gold sickness affected his mind."

"I just can't deal with this right now, Kili. Not after what he did. He didn't even stop to think. Even if his mind was being corroded, he knew what he was doing. I just want to go home." He turned to look at his friend for an answer, but instead saw him rubbing his shoulder, a pained look on his face. His sadness was forgotten as the parental concern Fili and Kili brought out in him showed. "Kili? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, my shoulder just hurts. Hold on; I'll go talk to Thorin to ask if he'll see you. And if he doesn't, I'll punch him until he says yes." Bilbo smiled at the young dwarf's concern for him, and was about to protest said dwarf's intended actions when he got up. Suddenly Kili fell over, crying out in pain and gripping his shoulder. Fili was at his side in a second, materializing out of nowhere.

"Kili? Kili?! What happened?" he asked Bilbo. He shook his head.

"He was complaining of an aching shoulder earlier..." They peeled back the clothe covering the black-haired brother's shoulder and gasped when they saw the reddened flesh with angry yellow and green edges. "It must have gotten infected." Fili rushed out yelling for Óin, telling the Hobbit to stay and watch his brother. But when the two dwarfs came back, he quietly sneaked out of the tent, slipped on the ring, and disappeared, unseen to his friend's searching eyes.

* * *

Yeah...I went there. As you probably figured out, I'm extremely nervous about this chapter, so even if you have some negative thoughts (once again, different from flames), let me know. And a preview to anyone who reviews, as with the last two chapters.


	4. Chapter IV

**AN**: Okay, so this is the big chapter where everything comes together and makes sense. You'll be able to see why I was so reluctant to post this chapter, but hopefully you'll still like it and review.

**WARNING**: For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, or really don't like it, this story will contain...MPREG! I don't know what it is about Thilbo, but writing mpreg (which I usually DETEST) didn't seem as implausible as it normally does. So here's my attempt. Turn away now if you don't like it, I don't want complaints.

* * *

A dull throbbing resounded through his being as Kili cracked open his eyes to see the stone ceiling of a room. His eye brows scrunched together in confusion; since when had he been in a stone room?

"Kili?! Oh thank Aulë you're awake!" Fili cried, racing over from an arm chair to hold his brother's hand.

"What's…what's happened? Where am I?"

"You've been asleep for two and a half weeks, brother. The arrow wound on your shoulder got infected; you've been delirious from fever ever since."

"Two and a half weeks?" he gasped. Had it really been that long?

"Yes. Your fever has dropped and your wound heals, but it will be a while before you go anywhere." Fili climbed on the bed and laid next to his brother, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him.

"Where are we?" Kili asked, snuggling into his brother's warm embrace.

"In Erebor. During the past few weeks, we've cleared out a lot of the rooms. Bard and his men helped too."

"Does that mean uncle finally gave in and let them have some of the treasure?" he asked with bitter sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes. It's about time too. We might have had another war if he didn't, but thankfully he surrendered almost immediately."

"Good." But the thought of his uncle brought up another one, and suddenly he was panicked yet excited. "What about Bilbo? How are he and Thorin doing?" Fili looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean? Bilbo left." Kili's face fell and confusion set in.

"What…no…he couldn't have left. Thorin would have made him stay…"

"Brother, what are you rambling about? Bilbo left after the battle was won. Nobody saw him leave, and he didn't even take his reward. There is, however, a missing pony and some rations, so I think he was in a hurry. Not that I blame him; uncle made quite a show of his 'betrayal', the fool." He rolled his eyes at Thorin's stupidity; even now they could tell the king was lonely, and that he regretted sending his love off. But his pride wouldn't let him fetch the one person who could bring him happiness.

"Bilbo can't leave!" Kili shouted, lurching up and disentangling himself from his brother's arms. "He can't…" he mumbled before tipping over and falling into Fili's waiting arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"He can't…" Kili whispered before his head lolled to the side. Fili stroked his brother's long hair and ran a hand over his scruffy beard.

"Silly child…" he murmured, before pulling his brother close again and holding him tight, a thankful tear slipping down his cheek. Kili had finally woken up.

* * *

_Nine and a half weeks later..._

* * *

Morning light breached the hill and shone through the window, waking Bilbo from his peaceful sleep. Ever since he had gotten home, he had been sleeping until the sun woke him, around noon. Then he would go to sleep eight or nine hours later; he was always tired these days.

He stretched, wincing when his back protested. Grabbing his robe, he pulled it on and reveled in the suns warmth before heaving himself up off the bed and making some breakfast. When he had gotten back, it had taken him a while to get used to Hobbit life again. People avoided him, whispering things about 'Mad Baggins', but they were ignored. He was just happy to be alone, to bear this burden where nobody could see his shame. They would surely scorn him if they saw his current state.

At that thought, a small foot kicked his belly. Smiling, he looked down and laughed.

"You're going to be trouble the moment you can move, aren't you little one?" Another kick answered his question.

The journey home had taken three months, and by then he had to keep a cloak on at all times so people wouldn't notice his swollen belly. Hobbits in general did not get that large when they were with child, but on his lean figure, it was noticeable.

Before he had left the battlefields of Erebor, he took a pony and some food from the stable and kitchen. He felt horrible about stealing these things that someone would undoubtedly need and notice were gone, but if he were to make it all the way back home, and support the baby, he would have to steal whenever he could.

The Elves in Rivendell welcomed him back and congratulated him on helping reclaim Erebor. He tried not to show how much the reminder hurt, but nevertheless, he stayed and was glad for their company. Elrond seemed to guess why he was always shrouded in his cloak, for he gave him extra rations and a fresh pony before he left. The food lasted him nearly all the way home, and by then he could use the few gold coins the Elven king had given him.

Sighing, Bilbo picked up his plate and put it in the sink with the growing pile of dishes; it had been two months since he got home, five since he had left Erebor. These past few days in particular had been very hard; the baby was always keeping him up, his feet hurt, he was tired. And the 'morning sickness'. That was the worst part, because it did not keep to its name. He went to the bathroom to vomit at least five times a day, if not more. All day, every day, the effects of his pregnancy were wearing him down.

Then it was time for his bath, something that Bilbo did not want to do. He liked to be clean, it was how he was raised, but when he had to get up and out of the tub afterwards…it was horrible. His belly was swollen, and though not that large compared to some, was an awful sight. Over the decades, the bodies of Hobbit men had started to regress and get less accustomed to the possibility of bearing a child, rendering it hard on their bodies if they found themselves with a babe in their belly. Bilbo's skin was cracked and dry, not used to being stretched so much. Hobbits generally gained weight as they got older, thanks to their love of food, but when the change was so sudden, like in a pregnancy, their skin couldn't keep up with the pace of it being pulled.

Bilbo hissed as he rubbed some beeswax lotion on his stomach, the sting painful. It really wasn't any use, but it helped sooth the ache of his cracked belly. After that, he quickly pulled on some clothes so he wouldn't have to look at himself in the mirror. It was strange, to say the least, to see himself like he was. Visions of women with rounded bellies had become the norm for everybody when they thought of pregnancy, so when he saw himself standing there…it didn't do his mind well.

His parents had told him the stories of Hobbit men bearing children, but it had long since passed out of his mind before he had lain with Thorin. Nobody knew how to take care of a pregnant male Hobbit anymore, and he wasn't about to ask, so he really had no idea what he was doing.

Sighing, he fell back into his armchair and set his cup of tea down. Sitting, drinking tea and reading novels had become his life when he had no longer been able to go outside. Hamfast Gamgee had started to come over and take care of his garden for him, and bring him food, like a caretaker of sorts. He was the only one who knew of Bilbo's predicament. That was about the extent of relations he had with anybody.

A knock sounded on his door and his head fell back against the chair with a _thump_. Hamfast may be virtually his only friend, but his extensive care got tiring at times.

"Hamfast, thank you, but I don't need anything today."

The knocking stopped.

* * *

The weeks passed by, and though Kili's wound healed well, his mind did not. The subject of Bilbo and the child heir he was carrying constantly plagued his mind, but he never got the chance to speak of it. He told Fili, but that was when he was still sick; Fili just thought he was still delirious. After all, Bilbo was the only one who had known, and Kili had found out from him. Of course the others would think him insane.

It was nearly a month past before he finally got the chance. Thorin was alone in his room, tired from the day's work. Ordering people around and watching over the progress of his reforming kingdom was more tedious than he had thought.

"Uncle?" he called, cracking open the heavy chamber door.

"What is it, Kili?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, rubbing a finger against his temple.

"Well, there's something I need to talk to you about." Thorin cocked an eyebrow in question. "It's um...well, it's about Bilbo..."

"Then I will have none of it!" the king snarled, surprising his nephew with such an intense reaction. "He left us; good riddance." His stoic face hid the horror and disgust at himself; the image of Bilbo's face as he struck him, the sound of his cry as he threw him, echoed throughout the king's mind every day. At times it rendered him useless and crabby with grief.

Unfortunately for him, Kili knew his uncle well and could see right through his tough façade.

"Thorin, I know how you feel about him! We all do!"

"You know nothing," he growled.

"Fine, maybe I don't, but Balin and the others do. You can call me young and stupid if you want, but not them." Silence was his only answer, so he continued. "There's something important that you don't know; something Bilbo was too afraid to tell you after what happened. And now he's all alone dealing with it!"

Thorin crossed his arms and rubbed his temples more. It had been hard, these past few weeks, to kept up his charade. But in this moment, his barriers fell and his pride melted away. "…Fine. What is it?" he snapped. He still had feelings for Bilbo, of course he did. He loved him and he would never stop; no other would ever capture his heart. But the betrayal had stung, and what was even worse, his own foolishness. The gold sickness had taken his mind, and in his haste and greed, he had sent away the one who mattered most, the brightest jewel of them all. But now he couldn't take back the wrongs he had done or the words he had spat. He could only wonder what life in Erebor would be like if his Hobbit were here.

"Well…it's a little hard to explain, and probably not best coming from me, but apparently a long time ago, Hobbits had a little problem with population, so male Hobbits—"

"ORCS!" The call rang out through the halls and instantly both warriors were on their feet. Kili tried to stop his uncle from rushing out the door, but nothing could deter the man when he heard the enemy was on his doorstep. So Kili followed him, intent on fulfilling his task if it was the death of him.

* * *

"Once the second legion gets here, double the patrols on the eastern and northern borders. I don't need Orcs or Bard's men in here again."

"Yes, my Lord." The dwarf scampered away as his consultants moved to make new plans for the new orders. The Orcs had been pestering them with attacks since they had first started reconstruction. It wasn't hard to push them back or kill them all, no one had been lost in the fights, but it was tiresome and time consuming. It would take a decade to repair the damage done by Smaug at this rate, even with the professional miners and architects they had.

Sighing, the king ran a hand down his tired face. Ruling a kingdom was much different than ruling a scattered people. Laying his head back, Thorin closed his eyes and thought of a certain Hobbit. It was in times like these that he would remember his love most; the way his eyes twinkled, how he blushed so easily. How he would always be annoyingly optimistic about the grimmest situations. That was something he could use right about now.

"Uncle?" Thorin jerked his head around to see Kili shuffling his feet before him, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, what is it Kili?" He was tired and just wanted some good food with a long nap. Was that too much to ask?

For a king, yes.

"About what I was saying earlier…"

"Kili," he groaned. "Is it really that important? I'm tired and drained, I've not the strength to deal with anymore hardships today," he grunted as he descended from his stone chair at the front of the war room, brushing past his nephew to leave.

"Not even for your own family?" Releasing a heavy sigh of impatience, he turned back to the black-haired dwarf and crossed his arms expectantly. Kili straightened out and looked far more serious than Thorin had ever seen him, which couldn't be a good sign.

"All right, what's this fuss about?"

"I told you, it's about Bilbo. Something happened to him and he needs your help."

"And what does this have to do with 'my own family'?" Suddenly Kili blushed and started stammering. Thorin rolled his eyes, his patience through. "If you have something to say, boy, then say it! Otherwise leave me in peace!" he turned to storm out when suddenly Kili shouted,

"He's with child!" The prince looked up to see his uncle frozen in place, one foot in front of the other as he had started to take another step. Slowly, he turned to face his nephew, an indecipherable expression on his face.

"_What_?" Kili swallowed nervously before continuing, wringing his hands together.

"I…I don't really know how to say this without being blunt, but…before Bilbo left, he told me that long ago, because Hobbits were going extinct or something like that, Hobbit men gained the ability to bear children. And when you laid with him…well, you can guess what happened." Thorin stood there, staring at his nephew to gauge his seriousness. Suddenly a broad chest blocked the prince's view and he was hoisted up and slammed into the wall.

"You think I'd believe that! Do not tell me such lies!"

"No! It's true! Go look it up in the archives!" The hand around his throat dropped him to the ground where he gasped for breath. "I wasn't sure if I believed Bilbo at first, but when I woke up after my infection went away, I looked it up. It's possible, and it's true. Now Bilbo's suffering all alone in the Shire because _you_ sent him away!"

The king stared at him before whipping around and streaking through the doors. Kili followed him and found him tearing through books in the library, a fierce look on his face.

"Uncle…" he started but stopped when he had to dodge a flying book." Uncle!"

"WHAT?!" he roared, turning to face his nephew. Kili held out a book, his thumb marking a page. Thorin tore it out of his grip and squatted down, reading quickly as he searched for the answer he didn't want to find. His face went slack and he fell over, stumbling to catch himself as the volume fell out of his grasp. "No…" he muttered, inhaling a shaky breath.

"He tried to tell you…" Kili mumbled. He didn't want to make his uncle feel worse, because he knew how hard this must be for him. But at the same time he wanted to scream at him for being so cruel and ignorant to the one person who was trying to help him, who loved him so much.

"_Will you not sacrifice anything for your family?_" The words echoed through the kings head; how could he not have seen it? Bilbo had been sick, fatigued, aching all over and moody ever since they had arrived at the mountain. Granted he hadn't thought it was possible, but he had remembered the time when Dís was carrying his nephews, and had even told Bilbo the story. Now that he thought about it, his lover's reaction had been strange…

"Kili?"

"Hm?"

"…I need your help."

* * *

So...yeah. There were a lot of time skips and going back and forth, but hopefully it made sense and hopefully you liked it. I'd like to ask all of you who read, and liked it, to review. Honestly, I don't think this is asking much, but I know how tedious it can get to review every chapter of every story you read. But seriously guys, I'm super nervous about this chapter, so please, please, PLEASE, let me know what you think of it! I have the next chapter done and will give a preview to anybody who reviews, as with the previous chapters.

Oh, and don't forget that poll of mine is still open, so vote now!


	5. Chapter V

**AN**: Some angst followed by fluff. The Thilbo is back and is the main focus of this chapter (though there is no smut; that will come later ;D). As always, let me know what you think. This is the one story where I am actually asking for critiques (which are different from flames I might add), since this kind of story is so new to me. Seriously, when I said before that I detest mpreg, I wasn't kidding. I've never even read one, besides revising this.

And OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! Fifty-seven reviews! That's amazing, given that it's four chapters worth; well, at least it's amazing for me. You guys are outstanding, thank you so much!

* * *

"Kili! Kili!" The prince turned to stare at his brother who was rushing down the hallway toward him, followed by Dwalin, Balin and other members of his uncle's council. "Thorin is missing! We have to find him!"

"Oh, he's missing all right." To everyone's surprise, Kili grinned so wide he started laughing. They all looked at him in horror, his hysteric chuckles resounding down the long stone hallway.

"Kili, what is so funny about this? The King is missing! Do you know something, lad?" Balin asked.

"Yes I do. And he left last night; you won't be able to catch him now. I doubt he'll stop until he gets there."

"Gets where?" Fili asked. The wide, toothy grin that spread across his brother's face unnerved him and they all took a step back from the insane looking dwarf.

"To the Shire."

* * *

"Have to find him, have to find him…" This repeated in Thorin's head like a mantra as his pony streaked through the lush undergrowth of the forest, ignoring the branches of pines and oaks as they scratched and clawed at his skin.

"I have to find him…"

_Three months later…_

The rolling hills of the Shire were just as he remembered them. Little Hobbit holes poked out from under the mounds and the rich colors of the spring flowers shone brightly. Everybody was joyous and happy, eating and drinking, laughing and dancing. If only his life could be so leisurely and perfect.

Hobbits stopped what they were doing and stared at him with a mixture of awe and suspicion as he strode past them on his pony. Thorin held his head high, the face of a stoic, intimidating king. People backed away and let him pass, contrary to the last time he had been here, when some had stopped and asked him his business.

Now, nobody even touched him, and for that he was grateful. However, he still heard the hushed whispers.

"Isn't that him?"

"Yes, he came here a year and a half ago."

"He's Mad Baggins' dwarf, right?"

"Yes. Up to no good, the lot of them." Thorin shot a glare at anybody who spoke ill of him or his love, whom he was currently hunting down. Though dwarfs usually had good control over their emotions, the weight of the situation-and it's impending arrival-was starting to dawn on him, and his pony's steps grew slower and heavier with each passing moment, or so it seemed.

Father.

That was a word he never thought he would use to describe himself. After his brother-in-law had died, he had helped his sister Dís raise Fili and Kili, but that was different. Now, his own flesh and blood lived within the one he loved. It was something that they had created together, something he could call his. No longer would he have to look on in sorrow as he watched his comrades and kin get married and have children of their own.

Now, he would have his own family.

Thorin rode for a little longer, the noon sun rising over the hilltops, before he finally saw it. A round, green door with a golden knob in the middle and a whitish-blue _Fehu_ scratched into the wood. Trying to restart his stuttering heart, the king swallowed before dismounting his steed and leading it over to a nearby field, where others were carelessly grazing.

It took a few minutes for him to work up the courage, but eventually the dwarf straightened his shoulders, set his jaw and marched up to the door, pounding out a forceful knock.

"Hamfast, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need anything today." The king pulled back a bit, shock evident on his face. Then it turned to rage and jealousy, boiling inside Thorin as he repressed a growl of possession. Who was this 'Hamfast' and why was he coming to see Bilbo? Why would Bilbo need anything from him?

Swallowing the distracting emotions, he reveled in the sound of his lover's voice before knocking again, this time more urgently. A heavy sigh passed through the door, and soft footsteps were heard before Thorin was staring into hazel-green eyes.

Those pools of liquid emerald and chestnut widened when they saw who was on their doorstep, and suddenly the door slammed in his face.

"Bilbo! Bilbo, please, open up!" he called. A Hobbit walking on the pathway behind him stopped to stare, but scampered off at his growl of warning. "Bilbo!"

"No! Go away!"

"Please! I need to talk to you!"

"Well, I don't need to talk to you!"

"Bilbo…Kili told me what has happened. I know everything." Silence met him, and he anxiously waited for the Hobbit to reply. Slowly, the door cracked open to reveal half of that beloved face, peeking out distrustfully.

"Why should I listen to you, Thorin? You tried to kill me, even when I was trying to tell you!"

"I know, and there are no words or actions that can convey how sorry I am." He said, his face pitiful with despair. "I do not expect you to forgive me, nor do I expect you to even speak to me. You never should have been subjected to what you were and there is no limit to my remorse. I understand if you want to...keep the child from me as well. I just needed to see if you were okay. After what happened…the war…" he trailed off, trying not to let the hopelessness leak into his voice.

This was the first time he had ever been at a loss for words, had ever felt so much despair and shame. He was drowning in it, and while he wouldn't blame the Hobbit for killing him on the spot—Aulë knows he had earned it—he couldn't help but wish that all was forgotten, so he could hold Bilbo in his arms again.

Looking up, his eyes met the indecisive ones of his old lover. Bilbo chewed his lip before opening the door, so Thorin could enter. And that he did, as quickly as he could, so he could get a good look at the Halfling. What he saw was not a pretty sight.

Dark circles were under his eyes, and his face was thinner. His back was hunched slightly as he rubbed his arms, as if trying to get warm. The horrible robe he was wearing hardly covered the bulge in his midsection, which he tried to cover when he realized Thorin was looking at it. He looked sick, unhealthy and insecure. It took a lot of will power not to pull him into an embrace, and hold him tight, never to let go.

"You look..."

"Sick? Then I guess I look as good as I feel."

"I'm sorry this is happening. I don't know what else to say."

"I'd say you need to apologize, but you've already done that enough." They stood in an awkward silence, glancing at each other and looking away when their eyes met.

"How far along are you?" Thorin finally asked. There was only two possible times of conception: at Beorn's palace, and in Mirkwood forest, when their lust had gotten the better of them.

"About six months. Hobbits are only..._with child_ for seven months, so I guess it should be soon..." The king looked up in confusion; seven months...that didn't seem right. When he pinpointed why, his face paled.

"But what about dwarfs?" he asked. Bilbo cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"What about dwarfs?" he asked defensively.

"Dwarfs are pregnant for a year." Bilbo's face went slack and he stumbled back after a few seconds of dangerous stillness. Thorin lurched forward and caught the limp Hobbit in his arms. "Bilbo? Bilbo?!"

"A year..." he mumbled, his hands and head resting limply against Thorin's chest. "I can't do this for six more months..."

"Do not worry, my dear burglar. I will help you through this as much as I can." The king kissed his lover's head, who smiled and snuggled into his shoulder before collapsing.

* * *

It was several hours before he woke up, but Bilbo found himself in his bed with blankets and a wet washcloth on his forehead. Lifting his heavy head, he saw Thorin sleeping in the armchair in the corner of his room. He let his head fall back down to the pillow, his thoughts running rampant.

Thorin was here. He was here...which meant that he actually did care. Tears fell down his cheeks when he realized what a fool he had been; of course Thorin would care! His heir was growing in the Hobbit's belly; even if he didn't care about Bilbo, he would care about his child. But the look in Thorin's sapphire eyes did not convey hatred or anger; only love and concern for the Halfling in front of him. And that made the Hobbit's heart swell and expand painfully, his hope soaring higher than the highest bird.

"Bilbo?" He turned to see said dwarf gazing at him from across the room. The look of wonder in his eyes as his stare drifted down to the rounded stomach of his beloved made Bilbo blush.

"Yes?" he replied, turning his head away as Thorin got up and sat on the bed. A finger brushed some brown locks out of the Hobbit's eyes and tilted his chin, forcing Bilbo to look at the king above him.

"I love you, and I will never stop." The Halfling said nothing, his face reddening even more. Saying nothing else, they lay together on the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms as the afternoon sun dipped below the horizon.

* * *

They woke when a knock sounded at the door. Bilbo moaned, rolling onto his side, hand clutching his stomach as he tried to get more sleep. With a kiss to his temple, Thorin answered to door to see a short, stout Hobbit with reddish-brown hair looking up at him in shock.

"Do you need something?" he asked dryly. The last thing he wanted to do was answer questions from a suspicious Halfling when he could be sleeping with his reclaimed lover.

"I'm here to check up on Mr. Baggins; I'm a friend of his."

"Hamfast?" The Hobbit nodded. "I see. Well, he's being taken care of. There is no longer a need to stop by." He shut the door in the redheads face before returning to his burglar, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Go back to sleep, love." Bilbo moaned. "Is something wrong?"

"No; the baby's just kicking up a storm, like usual," he mumbled. The thought of feeling his child move almost overwhelmed the dwarf, but he refrained from putting his hand on the swollen stomach. Bilbo looked at him, questioning his uncertain expression. "What?"

"...May I?" Thorin asked, holding out his hand. Biting his lip, Bilbo nodded slowly. The king's hand hovered over the swollen torso before settling, smoothing over the thin shirt his companion wore. He waited, hoping he would be able to feel, to understand, the life he was so close to. But there was nothing. "I can't feel anything..." he murmured. And despite Bilbo's anger over what had happened months ago, despite how bad he felt that Thorin couldn't feel the baby, teasing words came out of his mouth.

"Well, maybe he's mad at you too," he smirked. The dwarf's head snapped up at his words, and the Hobbit was worried he had offended him. But there was no anger.

"'He'?"

"Well, I don't know. Whenever I picture the baby, I think of a boy. One with your hair and my mother's eyes. With the way he's been acting lately, or kicking I should say, I sure hope it's a boy. Otherwise we're going to have a very strong little girl on our hands." Thorin chuckled as he lay back down, wrapping his arms around his burglar from behind and holding him close. One hand stayed on his stomach. "Thorin?"

"Hm?" he replied drowsily. This was a perfect moment, he didn't want it to end. He still didn't know if he was forgiven, or if he would even be allowed to stay.

"You said earlier that dwarfs usually are with child for a year. But Hobbits are only around seven months...since the baby is half and half, how long do you think it will be before he's born?" The king thought long and hard before he let out a defeated sigh.

"I honestly do not know. You're almost at the end of a normal Hobbit pregnancy," Bilbo flinched at the word; he still wasn't used to the abnormality of all this, "but if you take dwarfs into account, it may be three or four more months, if you are six along. Dwarf children are probably much larger than Hobbit children when they are born, though I do not know since I have never seen a Hobbit born. So it makes sense since the babe is half and half; he will need more time to grow, since he will be bigger." The Halfling in his arms groaned and twisted around uncomfortably at the thought. If someone had told him that before, he would have fainted like he did earlier, and refused to believe them. But now that Thorin was here...it may not be so bad.

"You're staying then," he commanded. Thorin lifted himself up on one elbow to stare at him with wide eyes. "You are not leaving me here like this."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The Hobbit inhaled sharply; there was so much care and devotion in his love's voice—something that had never occurred before, even in the throes of their passion—and gasped again when suddenly a mouth was on his. Instantly, his arms wrapped around Thorin's neck and pulled him as close as his stomach would allow. This. This is what he had missed so much. Being so close to somebody, feeling loved. And Thorin made sure he felt all of these things.

A tiny foot kicked his belly, and Thorin pulled away, looking at his hand.

"I felt it," he mumbled, before turning and smiling the widest, most genuine smile Bilbo had ever seen on his lover's face. Kissing Bilbo again, he muttered 'I felt it' over and over like a mantra.

"Does this mean you're staying?" the Hobbit asked between kisses and smiles.

"Of course it does. You're the one who ordered me to. And even if you hadn't—even if you had thrown me out that door—I would have stayed. You are the most important thing in my life. I would not trade you for all the gold in Erebor, nor for the Arkenstone or the Lonely Mountain itself." The Hobbit couldn't help the girlish giggle of happiness that escaped him as he basked in the glow of Thorins' return. He had missed him dreadfully, and though there may still be bitterness in Bilbo's heart over what happened before the battle, the love surrounding him was enough to keep him content, and to give him hope for a brighter future.

* * *

So yeah; cuteness, angst and a cliffy all in one! I hope you liked it; I am dreadfully nervous about the reception of this chapter, since it really gets into the whole mpreg thing and I know there is only a select number of people who like that stuff. So even if you didn't like it, please review and tell me what you thought of it. Preview of next chapter for every reviewer!


	6. Chapter VI

**AN**: Some cute fluff. Well, mostly :D And I have to say, I am both proud and utterly amazed at how much attention this story is getting. It may not be much compared to some, but to me, it makes my day whenever I get a review. There were over 2,130 views for last chapter, which breaks my record, so thank you!

* * *

A hand rubbed Bilbo's back soothingly before he lurched up and stumbled out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ugh…" he groaned; though he was eight months along, the morning sickness had not subsided, and reared its ugly head at least once a day. Thorin steered his pregnant lover to the loveseat, where he practically collapsed with exhaustion.

It had been two months since the king's arrival in the Shire, and Bilbo had gotten far better. His color had returned—except for when he got sick—the bags under his eyes were gone, his skin glowed as it used to and due to nightly back rubs, his muscles no longer ached. His feet did, but he could live with that. There was always food when he wanted it and tea when he was thirsty. Thorin was at his beck and call; in fact, he may have over done it a few times, if he was being honest. The sight of the mighty Thorin Oakenshield making him tea was wonderfully amusing.

"Here." A cup of steaming brown liquid was set on the table next to him before Bilbo was encased in the strong arms of the dwarf king.

"You spoil me too much," the Hobbit teased, sipping his beverage, though he didn't know why he was complaining.

"I never could." Thorin kissed his neck. "Besides, just wait until we get back to Erebor. If you think this is being spoiled…" Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Rather reluctantly, the topic of Erebor eventually came up. It happened after Thorin got a letter from Balin. Fili was his 'replacement' for the time being, but he would have to come back eventually to help rebuild the city. There was trouble of course, but for the most part, he trusted his nephew to do what was right.

However, Thorin _wanted_ to go back. It was his home, and he had lost—or nearly lost—so much to get it, it wouldn't make sense to abandon his conquest. Bilbo agreed that the Shire probably wouldn't be the best place for their child to grow up, being half dwarf, so as soon as the baby was born, they would start the three month trip back.

It was with a heavy heart that Bilbo left the Shire behind. He may have been unwelcomed, he may have been an outcast, but this was his home. He had grown up here; he had lived here his whole life, as had all the generations before him. A Baggins had always been in Bag End, and the house had been passed down and improved over the centuries. Maybe he would give it to the Brandybucks—his cousins—or Hamfast Gamgee.

One of the Thorin's large hands rubbing his belly snapped the Hobbit out of his thoughts. He turned to look at his king, who was back to staring at him in wonder. With another roll of his eyes, the Hobbit continued sipping his tea.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Bilbo placed his hand over his lover's. "This, I mean."

"Is that not allowed? Is it not 'hobbit-y'?" Bilbo laughed loudly at his teasing. One of the good things of this whole situation was that it brought out a more playful side of his companion, one he loved. And honestly, one he couldn't wait to get his hands on after the baby was born.

"You have been listening to Fili and Kili too much. You just seem to like doing it is all I meant."

"Of course I do. Any day might be the last chance I get. I'm not going to waste such a precious opportunity." Bilbo's face fell. Yes, indeed it might be. They didn't know how much longer he would be with their child, but his body was already protesting the extended period of time. The skin of his stomach was cracked and horrendously dry, his appetite grew by the day and he was overall uncomfortable. It had improved when Thorin arrived; he was no longer unhealthy, just miserable. "Do not fret, my burglar. All will be well; I will make sure of it." Bilbo leaned into his lover's touch, resting his head on the shoulder next to him.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

_Blood seeped through his fingers, flowing in rivulets of red down his arm, staining his shirt. _

"_No, no, no…" he sobbed, holding the lifeless hand of the king. Blue eyes devoid of life stared at him, a small loving smile stuck on his lover's face from his last moments of life. Bilbo hunched over Thorin's stiff body, ignoring the hands that tried to pry him away. Gasps of immeasurable pain and anguish filled him and ripped up his throat, uncontained and loud. _

_Suddenly a choke of agony gripped him and he clutched his swollen stomach, crying out in pain as something throbbed beneath the skin. _

"_No, not you too…" he cried. His body tipped and he fell to the side, holding his midsection and the child within, begging whatever powers there were that the baby would survive, would be safe. Would save him from being alone. _

_He watched in grief and horror as Kili smiled sadly before walking out and leaving him writhing on the ground, crying out to his lost love and child. _

"Bilbo!" The Hobbit screamed and wrenched himself up, flailing as the sheets tried to ensnare his body and hold him down. "Bilbo calm down, it's me!" Scared eyes floated around the room as hands gently cupped his face, forcing him to look at the one holding him.

"T-Thorin?" he whispered brokenly.

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here." The Hobbit cried as his lover held him, petting his curls dampened with sweat, murmuring comforting words in his ear.

"It was so real…I thought…I thought…"

"It was just a dream, love, nothing more. I'm right here, you're safe, I won't let anything get you."

"It wasn't me who was in danger." Thorin pulled back and looked at his weeping companion, worry strong in his shimmering eyes. "It was after the Battle of Five Armies…you were dead, and the baby—"

"No," Thorin interrupted. "Nothing happened, and nothing will. I am fine, the baby is fine and so are you." Inhaling a shaky breath, Bilbo nodded, his head falling as more tears fell. The dwarf sighed as he held his lover; in the past month, he had been acting strange, not his usual jolly self. The hormone changes in his body were altering his personality and like tonight, made him lose his grip on reality when the fear of losing the baby took him. Thorin hated seeing him like this, and just wished their child was here already.

"See? All better," he muttered, kissing the brown locks under his chin. Bilbo nodded weakly, before looking up at him with unconditional love in his eyes. Smooth lips met his, and Thorin kissed his Hobbit gently but passionately. It had been a long time since they had shared their flesh with one another, and as Thorin found his sleeping breeches being untied, it took all of his restraint to pull those small hands away. "Bilbo, no," he murmured, trying to ease his mate's lust and discomfort.

"But…" the Halfling couldn't find anything to say, so he insistently began pulling at the laces again.

"Stop." Disheartened, Bilbo looked up to see his lover gazing at him sternly. "We can't."

"Why not? I want you, I _need_ you right now." The king pulled in an unsteady breath, calming his nearly overwhelming lust.

"Do you not think I want the same? You, so beautiful and glowing?" He waited for an answer, and continued when none came. "You are everything to me, and in these past few months, it's caused my control great strain to not take you where you stand. But we do not know what the consequences might be, my love. We do not know what will happen, what _could_ happen, to the baby or you. We have to wait." He watched as Bilbo's face fell slightly, but didn't lose its determination. With a sigh, his lover leaned against his strong shoulder, burying his face in the crook of Thorin's neck.

"Please," he whispered. Thorin stiffened when he heard how much desire and longing was in the small plea. "Please, it's all I want." They laid on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms for several seconds as the king bit his lip, trying with all his might to repress the primal urges fighting to get to the surface. Bilbo lay in his arms anxiously, waiting for his dwarf to respond.

With a low moan of defeat, Thorin captured the Hobbit's lips, nightmares and worries forgotten as they gave in to their passion and lust.

* * *

Bilbo hummed contentedly as large fingers traced patterns on his bare back, the warmth of the afternoon sun warming his skin and making him feel pleasantly drowsy. His hand rested on top of the damp hair coating his lover's chest as they snuggled together in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

After their first time together while Bilbo was with child, they found that sex, along with other inappropriate things, actually helped the pregnant Hobbit's mood. It was odd to say the least, and Thorin was frightened that one day they might overdue it and something might happen to the baby, but for now, neither was going to complain.

The king rubbed his hand along the swollen belly, smiling as he felt their child wriggle around. He looked up at his lover when he felt a particularly hard kick; he could not imagine how uncomfortable that might feel, especially since Bilbo was nearly ten months along. Which reminded him of something.

"Would you like second breakfast?" he murmured. The Hobbit smiled and shook his head, lifting himself up and out of the dwarf's arms to stretch. Thorin looked away from the sight; while he was extremely pleased and excited to be a father, something he never thought would happen, it was hard to look at Bilbo this way. He was beautiful in the sense that it suited him, the happiness their child brought. But it also made him look strange, unnatural even. They both knew that, generally, two men together was frowned upon in their races, because of the whole 'reproduction' problem, and their child would be equally frowned upon. Knowing that this wasn't supposed to have happened, that it was putting his mate through pain and discomfort, was troubling at times. Like now, when Bilbo struggled to get to his feet because his stomach was so big.

"Here," Thorin muttered, going around to the other side of the bed and helping him to his feet. Bilbo flushed in embarrassment, both from needing help and his lover's naked state. The dwarf smiled before pulling on his trousers and a loose shirt. Bilbo covered up with his pajamas—now the only clothes that would fit him—and his robe. They went to the kitchen, where Thorin made them lunch and tea. It was strange, seeing the King Under the Mountain of all people, cooking and making tea, whether it was for his pregnant Hobbit or not.

Settling into his armchair and pulling out a book, Bilbo began to softly read the fairytales to his rounded belly. Thorin smiled and leaned against the kitchen archway, watching his companion for a few minutes before kissing his head and going outside.

It hadn't escaped his notice how feisty their child had gotten, and how Bilbo's stomach had stopped growing. He would give birth soon, and they needed to be ready for both that and their departure for Erebor. He had managed to hunt down a healer in the village—one of the famous Gamgees, Rafer was his name—that promised they would have privacy and confidentiality with their situation, so that was all taken care of. His love would be able to birth their child in peace.

And over the past few weeks, Thorin had been buying some special items for their trip back home. When he had started his journey for the Shire, Thorin had taken a rather large amount of gold with him, just in case. So with it, he bought a carriage and horse they would use to get back, as there was no way he was letting Bilbo ride a pony while one of them was holding the baby. So Bilbo would stay in the caravan and Thorin would steer the cart and horse, since he could not ride such a large beast.

So Thorin ventured out nearly every day to see if the markets offered something new he had overlooked, something they would, or might, need that he hadn't thought of. He waded through the crowded streets, a head above everybody else. They looked at him with distaste and suspicion still, but he refused the let it bother him, since they would be leaving this whole place behind soon enough. He left with empty hands, but several ideas in his mind for things he could spoil their son with back home. At least, they were both very certain it was a son, and Rafer Gamgee was as well.

"Bilbo?" he called as he entered the tiny house. He still found it funny that he had to duck his head to get in the front door.

"In here," a soft voice answered. Thorin went the living room to see his mate where he had left him. They moved to the couch and cuddled up settling under a blanket as the afternoon sun began to dim. "Did you find anything in the markets?" the Hobbit asked after yawning.

"No. But I'm fairly certain the babe's room will be filled to the brim with riches and spoils after a week of being home." They both laughed at the mental image.

"I'm sure it will be. I'm looking forward to see if Ori will knit some clothes for him," he said, rubbing a small hand over his large belly. "That'd be so cute." Tears were in his voice, and Thorin rubbed his shoulder as Bilbo tried to get his emotions under control. That had been the biggest problem the past few weeks; unexpected waves of emotion brought on by the change of hormones. Anger, rage, sadness, happiness; such sudden mood swings often left the poor Halfling tired out, and his lover spent from trying to console him.

With a heavy sigh, Bilbo heaved himself up to get another cup of tea.

"Is Rafer coming tomorrow?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes. I talked to him yesterday. He'll be here around noon to check up on you."

"Good." Bilbo looked down at his belly; he was excited to be a father, but this whole unknown-birth-date thing was setting him on edge and he would be happy when the child finally got out of his belly and into the real world. Images of holding a miniature Thorin in his arms overwhelmed him, and he had to fight back tears again.

Brown liquid flowed into the cup as he lifted the kettle and refreshed his mug. Tea had become his best friend; it calmed him and the baby down, and despite this effect, it gave him more energy at the same time.

"Thorin, how about today we—" he started to turn around, but a flare of pain shot up his spine and the mug crashed the ground, bits of ceramic flying everywhere. The dwarf was instantly at his side, holding his hips as Bilbo cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Bilbo? Bilbo?! What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Go get Rafer!" he screamed, whimpering as more bursts of fire engulfed his swollen belly as he was moved. Thorin nodded and with a kiss to his head, rushed out the door faster than Bilbo had ever seen him. The Hobbit grasped his midsection in pain as he rolled around on the couch Thorin had deposited him on.

The last thing he saw was Thorin and Rafer rushing toward him. His vision was blurry, and with a small smile, white clouded his vision and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Yeah I know, I'm evil. But you still love me right?

But seriously guys, even though I ended it on a downer, I want to thank you again. I've been going through a bit of a rough patch with family and school and friends. But every time I get an email saying this story got another fav or review or alert, I smile and it makes me so happy. My mom has noticed a big change, and actually asked me about it; she was so worried about me earlier that I actually had to go see a therapist. But because of all of you wonderful readers, that's changed. So I'm not just saying thank you for the attention this story has gotten, but thank you from me, for making my day that much brighter. :)

All right, enough blubbering on my part. Preview for everyone who reviews, blah, blah, blah, review! And let me know if you want a preview or if you want to wait until next Tuesday when I update.


	7. Chapter VII

**AN**: So I really, really didn't want to do a birthing scene. I'm pretty squeamish and there will be an explanation later about what happened, but I'm not going to do the actual scene. It'll jump right into the action.

And a special thank you to IggyInin20218, who reviewed every chapter!

* * *

The trees flashed by at an incredible speed as the dwarves rushed through the woods, attempting to catch up to their enemy. Kili lifted his bow and shot an arrow, hitting an Orc in the back of the head. His pony jumped over the fallen body and continued on as Wargs and Orcs alike fled from the scene.

"Shoot them!" he yelled. Arrows and throwing knives whizzed past his head moments after the command, and several more fell. Through the dense trees, he could make out a small group travelling on the road, caravans and horses holding men and dwarfs. The Orcs noticed too and changed direction, the strangled screams of women and children heard as they neared.

Charging through the trees, Kili drew his broadsword and sliced through the neck of one of the beasts right as it started toward a mother and her child. Men drew their weapons and joined the fight, but the dwarven hunting party did most of the damage.

Kili jumped off his pony and ran right into the midst of the battle, cutting through Orc and Warg flesh in a frenzy. He turned right as a Warg jumped right at him, but before he could raise his blade to defend himself, a familiar sword sliced the beast's throat. Black braids and long hair flashed through his vision before a smile broke out on his face and he turned to continue fighting.

It was only after everything was dead and the innocents were safe that he searched among the wreckage. Finally, he saw the figure and rushed toward him, resisting the urge to hug the dwarf in front of him eagerly.

"Thorin!" he cried. The king turned to smile a wide smile at him, bringing his nephew up short. Kili raised an eyebrow; the king hadn't smiled like that in forever. Then his eyes bulged out as he remembered the circumstances on which the king left. "Oh, where's Bilbo?! Did you—" But the moment he spoke the Hobbit's name, Thorin whipped around and started searching frantically, calling out his lover's name.

Kili followed him as he looked in the back of a carriage, finding nothing but a bedroll and packs of provision.

"Thorin?" he asked anxiously. His uncle flung himself around to glare at the black-haired dwarf, harsh words ready to leave his lips when a quiet voice called out to him.

"It's all right, Thorin, we're here." Relief oozed out of every pore as the king turned and saw his lover poke his head out from around a tree. Thorin strode over and pulled him tightly against his chest, muttering sweet nothings as he kissed his head. Kili watched the scene with wide eyes. "Sorry, I hid when I saw an Orc nearby." The Hobbit muttered into the arms around him. Then, as he was released from Thorin's embrace, the Hobbit finally noticed the dwarf prince.

"Kili?" Bilbo called, a smile on his face. Handing a bundle he held to Thorin, the Hobbit ran over and hugged one of his favorite dwarfs. "I've missed you greatly. How is everything?"

But Kili couldn't concentrate on the Halfling's words or greeting. He was too busy staring at his uncle, who was gazing down lovingly at the squirming blanket he carried.

"Is that…?" he started, slowly making his way over to the edge of the forest where Thorin was.

"Yes," the king answered, an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Would you like to meet your cousin?" The dwarf nodded eagerly as Thorin walked over and Kili's heart almost stopped when he saw the small child in his arms.

Brown curly hair covered the babe's head, obviously taking after Bilbo. Blue eyes the color of lightened sapphires stared up at him as his uncle placed the baby in his grasp. Both parents smiled as Thorin's nephew cooed to the child, and a small hand reached out to him. The tiny fingers wrapped around his larger one as he stared in wonder.

"What's his name?" he asked, ignoring the calls of his hunting party. Seeing the king and the family moment they were having, one of the hunters told the others to back off, leaving them in peace.

"_Her_ name is Kilen. After the one who helped us so much." Kili's head snapped up and a wide, elated smile stretched across his face.

"Really?" Suddenly he was no longer a fearsome dwarf that had just slaughtered a horde of Orcs, but a young dwarfling who had just gotten a new toy. "You named her after me?"

"It was only right," Thorin explained. "You made me see when I was too blind and stubborn to do so. You saved our family." The king wrapped a protective arm around Bilbo's shoulders as he said 'family'. "We can only hope she won't be as much trouble as you were," he smirked. Kili gave him a coy smile while the Hobbit smacked his chest lightly.

"Sir, all the Orcs are dead, we need to—" One of the dwarfs marching up to them stopped short when they saw the king standing before them, and immediately fell into a deep bow. "M-my king! I did not realize you were here! We must get you back to the mountain right away; there may be more Orcs and Wargs coming."

"Yes, we should move." Thorin agreed, resting a hand on the sheathed hilt of his sword.

Kili reluctantly gave the child back to Bilbo, who started humming and bouncing her in his arms as he walked back to a carriage by the side of the road. Thorin watched him go, love as plain as daylight in his eyes.

"I'm proud of you Kili," he said, turning back to his nephew and patting him on the shoulder roughly; a sign of kinship and respect among dwarves. The youth grinned, beaming as he turned to take charge of the situation.

Thorin clambered back on to the seat of the carriage and nudged the horse forward. Kili and his men escorted the group through the pass and on the roads until they stood in front of the large gates of Erebor.

The sounds of hammers hitting metal and wood being cut filled their ears as dwarfs and men alike worked on repairing and resurrecting the city of Dale. Bilbo ducked out from underneath the cloth ceiling and watched in awe; it had been almost a year since he had been here. Much had changed; the area had gone from a blood soaked battlefield in front of a crumbled city to a sight of new life. Flags for the dead still waved tall and proud, in honor of those lost, but the atmosphere was not nearly as gloomy as it had been.

People watched as the party entered the mountain, eyes going wide when they saw the king. He tried to keep a straight face, to be stoic and intimidating like a leader should. But when he instinctively looked back to check on his love and daughter a soft smile lit up his face. They were nestled in a blanket, Bilbo holding Kilen to his chest where she chewed on her fisted hand. Small fingers ran through her short brown curls as she shifted and squeaked. Thorin would never admit it, but the image before him was almost too adorable to bear.

"My Lord!" The king turned to see Dwalin and Nori starring up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Thorin raised an amused eyebrow. "I mean...we were not expecting you. It is nearly dark, and we did not know when you were to arrive back from your trip-" Dwalin shoved Nori with his elbow to stop his nervous rambling. The younger glanced around sheepishly, embarrassed.

"How can we be of service, Thorin?" the older asked. But the king couldn't say anything for a few moments. The last time he had been here, Nori was still half-dead from a head wound and Dwalin was fretting over the possible death of his older brother. Seeing his look of concern, the tattooed dwarf nodded with a smile. Thorin relaxed and set about ordering people to prepare his room and alert Fili to his arrival. Bilbo smirked when he thought of his friend's reactions to the wiggling babe in his arms.

"Why do you have this thing?" Dwalin asked, thumping his boot against the wood side of the cart. "Is the burglar with you?" Said Hobbit poked his head around the cloth curtain and smiled.

"Here!" Both dwarfs smiled and attempted to clasp his shoulder in greeting when Thorin shook his head.

"There will be plenty of time for that later; Bilbo needs to rest." The Halfling rolled his eyes and grumbled as he retreated into the caravan, resisting a smile at the confused looks on Dwalin and Nori's faces. Lately Thorin had been ridiculously protective and Bilbo was eager to see how it would affect the others.

"All right. I'll go tell Fili and Balin that you're here." The two dwarves left and Thorin pulled the carriage as close to the door ad he could. There was a guarded stairwell that led up to the kitchens, where a secret passage to the royal chambers hid.

"Do you need any help?" Bilbo turned to see Kili waiting eagerly as he dismounted the cart. Immediately Thorin thrust some bags into his hands, making his nephew pout. "Take these up to our room." Bilbo grinned, a small shiver crawling up his spine at the mention of _their_ room. "And get your brother." Sticking out his lower lip, Kili walked off with an indignant huff.

Thorin, though his life was forever changed, was still the same hard-assed uncle he remembered.

* * *

Fili rubbed his eyebrows with a gloved hand, trying to ignore the budding pain of a headache. These last few days had been…well, horrible. The reconstruction was going well, and every day more and more of the dragon's mess with cleaned out. But he also had to endure endless hours of strategy meetings, council hearings and chamber audiences where the people could voice their hardships. He had no idea how Thorin had done it before he mysteriously disappeared.

A growl escaped his lips as he thought about that day. He and Balin had gone up to see the king when they found him gone, along with some essentials for travelling. They had searched everywhere, but with no luck; then they stumbled upon the cryptic Kili, who seemed to know what was happening, but refused to tell them anything. Even after a few very _specific_ threats from his brother.

But still, the thought of his brother brought a smile to his face. Sweet, innocent, fun Kili was out at the moment, tracking down some Orcs a patrol had been tagging. He was no longer the cute little brother always asking him to play, but a warrior who was willing to give up his life to protect his people. Dís and Thorin would be proud, like he was.

"My Lord!" A shout ripped him from his musing as he looked to see his esquire huffing and pointing to the doors.

"What is it?"

_Please, not another hearing…_he thought to himself.

"The king has returned! He awaits you in his chambers!" Fili's head snapped up at the news and he was instantly pushing aside the smaller dwarf, rushing through the halls as if a Warg was on his tail. The prince was halfway there when he rammed right into his brother, who stared up at him from the ground, smiling his head off.

"Thorin's back!" Fili exclaimed.

"I know; I'm the one who found him." Kili grinned at his brother, who now had a suspicious glint in his eye.

"'Found him'?"

"Yes, during the hunting. We killed the Orcs as they made for a travelling group, and Thorin was amongst them. He helped slay the dreadful things," the black-haired dwarf explained as he brushed the dirt of his butt from the fall.

"Did he tell you where he went?" Fili asked as they continued their way to the king's rooms.

"I told you before, he went to the Shire."

"You were telling the truth?" Kili pouted at the surprise on his brother's face.

"Of course I was! I do it all the time, yet people are always surprised." The blonde looked at his sibling dryly.

"Whatever you say," he smirked, laughing at the scowl directed toward him. "Does that mean Bilbo's back?" Thorin's door was now in sight and Kili stopped, for once a completely serious look on his face.

"Do you remember what I told you, Fili? When I was still sick from my arrow wound?" A hand unconsciously reached up to touch the scar.

"You told me many things, brother. Most of which were very disturbing; honestly, do even _have_ a filter?" But Kili was not amused and continued on.

"I mean what I told you about Bilbo and male Hobbits." Fili stopped in his tracks, groaning at the reminder.

"Kili, I really don't need those images right now. And do you honestly believe he told you that? You probably just made it up when you were sick; the medicine made you pretty delirious."

"That's the amazing part!" The elder prince jumped back at his brother's excited outburst. "I wasn't lying!"

"Kili, stop these childish games! It's a ridiculous and impossible notion, even for you!" But instead of looking hurt or angry at his harsh words like Fili expected, his brother looked incredibly smug.

"Then why is there a little girl named Kilen on the other side of that door?" Eyes widened in surprise at the statement, and just as he was going to refute it, a sound from the room stopped him dead.

The cry of a small child, quieted by a normally rough voice. Fili reached to push back the door and met the hazel-green eyes of a grinning Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

Yeah, super cheesy, I know. I kind of wrote this one in a hurry, and don't feel like fixing the parts I don't like, so sorry to all of you. This definitely isn't my best work. But next chapter will see the whole family together! I think there will only be one more chapter after that, then an epilogue, so the end is near! Preview to all reviewers. Points to anyone who can find the line from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Oh, and by the way, the winner of the poll was the Thilbo story, so I will start writing that, but I also have another prompt. See, I'm pretty much obsessed with Aidan Turner (Kili) and I feel so bad that he doesn't get the happy ending he deserves, so I really want to write a Kili/OC story. I will try my best to make it not boring and very Mary-Sue-like (if I actually do it) so tell me in a review if you'd like to see something other than Thilbo from me for a change. And there is a new poll on my profile for those who don't feel like leaving a review, so let me know!


	8. Chapter VIII

**AN**: Some cute fluff before the final chapter. I'm sorry about how short it is; I had a really hard time writing it because of how little time and determination I had in the past few days, because of school. A thank you to Stickdonkeys for helping me out, you are awesome! :D

And also, last chapter was the longest I think out of all the chapter, and got over 2.5k views, also more than any other chapter. Yet it got only six reviews, the smallest amount of any chapter. So please, even if you are confused, have a question, liked it, didn't like it, leave me a message and I will reply and give you a preview if you want.

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Kili, stop the childish games! It's a ridiculous and impossible notion, even for you!" But instead of looking hurt or angry at his harsh words like Fili expected, his brother looked incredibly smug._

_"Then why do we have a baby cousin named Kilen?" Eyes widened in surprise at the statement, and just as he was going to refute it, a sound from the room stopped him dead._

_The cry of a small child, quieted by a normally rough voice. Fili reached to push back the door and met the hazel-green eyes of a grinning Bilbo Baggins._

"Fili!" Suddenly the dwarf found himself with an armful of Hobbit and a smug Kili grinning at him. "I'm so happy to see you; you have no idea how hard it's been without any of you here."

"Likewise," he replied before holding the Halfling at arm's length. "But, um…what are you doing here?" Bilbo smiled sweetly while he tugged the dwarf inside, closing the door.

"I thought Kili explained it to you."

"I did. Well, I tried to. He thinks I'm lying, like always." Fili rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, who promptly stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Well, I can assure you, he is most certainly telling the truth." The blonde prince froze and turned to see his uncle sitting in one of the arm chairs before the fireplace, holding a squirming bundle. Bilbo huffed and rushed over, cooing and soothing the moving blanket. Thorin smiled at his utterly bewildered expression, before getting up and slowly walking over. "Would you like to meet your cousin?"

Before he could say anything in reply, Fili found himself staring into deep blue eyes. Little lips parted and sputtered as a tiny laugh drifted up to his ears, a smile unconsciously spreading across his face.

"How…when…" his thoughts were incoherent as he failed to come up with a how, why, where or when that would explain the situation.

"I know it's hard to grasp…but this is my daughter, and she was born like any other child. Only Bilbo is also the father." Despite the gentleness of Thorin's words, Bilbo blushed tomato red.

"I…I don't really know what to say, except that she's beautiful." Thorin smiled widely, surprising both his nephews. They hadn't seen a grin like that in ages.

"She is, isn't she? She has Bilbo's hair and my eyes, though we can't really tell much else. She's half dwarf and half Hobbit, so there are many unknowns. That's why I stayed away for as long as I did," Thorin explained, wrapping a strong arm around his lover's small shoulders. "We didn't know what would happen." Suddenly the little girl was in Fili's arms, gripping the edge of the blanket with her tiny hands as she laughed and giggled as the two princes fawned over the newest addition to their family. After a few minutes of coddling and cooing, Fili tore his attention away from the babe to study his uncle.

There were wrinkles around his eyes from laughter, something that wasn't nearly as pronounced before he left for the Shire. His corners of his mouth were upturned as he gazed down at his lover, eyes filled with love. He may be the same person, wearing the same clothes and in the same position, but leaving Erebor was probably the healthiest thing to ever happen to the king. He was different; if he had not left, Fili had no doubt he would have eventually withered away from loneliness and a sullen heart without his lover by his side.

"Thorin, I—" Dwalin burst into the room without knocking and stopped dead when he saw the child in Fili's arms. "What's this?" Everybody looked at each other, debating spilling the beans or waiting for everyone to arrive. The royal family was fine with this, with the fact that the relationship between Thorin and Bilbo had created a child. But the others…it was an unknown. Some were very traditional, some weren't. Who knew what could happen, with such a diverse assortment of people involved. A trickle of fear ran up Bilbo's spine as he imagined one of his friends refusing his child. Thorin felt the same, but did not let it show as he addressed his old friend.

"Dwalin, what's going on?" Thorin commanded, using his authoritative-king voice. The tattooed dwarf ripped his eyes away from the babe, confusion written across his face.

"Another counsel has been called. Word has already spread of your arrival, and Bard is demanding to see you." Running a hand down his face, Thorin sighed. It was only a matter of time before he would have had to return to his duties. He just thought it would have been later rather than sooner.

"All right." Without another word, the king kissed Bilbo's curly hair and brushed a hand over Kilen's downy head before leaving with his friend, who stared for several more seconds before leaving. Silence coated the room, but it was not uncomfortable. Kili looked down at his namesake with a small smile as Fili held her while Bilbo bustled around the room, unpacking the bags.

"Hey there," Kili muttered, letting the baby grip his finger with her tiny hand. Suddenly the babe reached up and yanked on one of Fili's mustache braids. The prince flinched as his brother laughed. When Fili gently tried to take the wad of hair out of her hand, her face scrunched up and a small cry escaped her lips.

"Uh, Bilbo..." Fili said, worry leaking into his voice. A screaming child was the last thing he knew how to handle. The Hobbit walked over and immediately took the child into his arms, rocking her back and forth as he casually strolled about setting things in their proper places. The brothers watched, confused and awed, as Kilen calmed right down in her father's arms.

"So…how was the trip back?" Kili asked.

"It was hard, but we managed. Anytime there was trouble, Thorin and the other companions we traveled with fought off the Orcs and what not. Though he was ridiculously over-protective of Kilen and I the whole time."

"Well, that's to be expected."

"Yes, but still…sometimes I feel like he thinks I'm helpless," he explained while hastily folding a blanket and throwing it on the bed.

"Which we all know you're not," Fili teased. Bilbo shot him an appreciative glance before ranting about how sloppy a folder Thorin was as he untangled shirts and trousers from a bag. Kilen was laid in a basket when she fell asleep, sucking on a hand.

Bilbo asked the brothers something, and repeated the question only to see their eyes glued to the babe in the cradle. Kili had his fists curled in front of his mouth like a small child seeing something amazing for the first time.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" His questions made the boys look up with wide eyes. They grinned and nodded their heads, perfectly in sync with each other, like usual. "I'm glad she has Thorin's eyes and my hair. It shows that she is in fact a Hobbit, but also a mighty dwarf. I have no doubt that she will be the best warrior out of all of us."

"Our mother said the same thing about Kili. Look how he turned out," Fili snorted. Kili shoved his brother to ground hard, and soon an all-out brawl was happening in the middle of the room. The Hobbit looked on in amusement, until the tiny cries of the princess could be heard and everybody stopped. Bilbo gave the boys a thorough scolding for waking her after he finally got her back to sleep.

Several hours later, Thorin returned, looking weary and travel-stricken. It had been a long day of fatherly and kingly duties for him. But he could not help the smile that spread across his face when he walked into his room and saw Bilbo on the bed, Kilen laying on the mattress between his outstretched legs as he tickled her belly. His nephews sat in the chairs before the blazing fireplace, smiling at the sight of their cousin as they drew pictures of all the toys they were immediately going to make for her. The king rolled his eyes; leave it to his spoiled nephews to be the first ones to spoil his daughter.

"Hello love," he greeted, placing a sweet kiss on his lover's lips before picking up the tiny babe and holding her in his arms. As she played with one of his braids, making cute little baby noises that captivated the hearts of everyone in the room, Thorin looked around.

Kili and Fili sat, devising ways to spoil his daughter rotten. Bilbo was currently starting to make a hearty, warm meal to fill their stomachs. Everything was put away from their travels, and his daughter was in his arms, finally safe and sound.

Placing a soft kiss to his child's curly-haired head, Thorin strode over to his lover and put his free hand on the small of Bilbo's back. Everything was as it should be.

They were finally a family.

* * *

Seven pairs of eyes watched in amusement as Dwalin held the wriggling babe in front of him, as if to inspect her for defects. Finding none, he grunted and uncertainly pulled her to his chest, where she pulled at his beard. Everyone laughed as the tough, fearsome warrior flinched.

"She's got you under her thumb already, brother!" Balin chuckled. Dwalin sneered, but his eyes weren't nearly as hard and threatening as they usually would be at the comment. Little Kilen and snuggled her way into the dwarf's heart, into everybody else's in fact.

The first to see her, besides the royal family, were Bifur and Bofur. The miners had come to see Bilbo after his return to Erebor to find out the big secret. Least to say, they were surprised, but in a good way. None of them ever would have guessed that Bifur was so good with children, though with Bofur it was a given since he was a toymaker.

Bombur visited shortly after, smelling of the kitchens, after the news of a royal princess reached his ears. Kilen loved to play with his long, rope-like beard. Dori and Óin were next; since they had been given the positions of Royal Healer and Royal Medicine-Maker, Thorin asked them to make sure everything was perfectly all right with his child.

Dori's brothers were next, accompanied by Glóin and his son Gimli, whom Bilbo talked to for hours. By the time they were done, Ori had drawn several endearing sketches for Bilbo and Thorin, who posted them to the walls after some frames had been hunted down.

With the help of Bombur, Bilbo and the dwarf cooked up and insanely huge meal for the group, all together again. While they had remained great friends, the duties they held burdened them with little time to spare. Since each member had been relevant to the quest in their own way, Thorin gave them all royal posts, like Head of the Treasury to Balin, Warkeeper to Fili, Commander of the Mines to Bofur and Head Chef to Bombur, among other things. It had been a while since they had the time to see each other in a non-formal setting like this.

A feast was held for the returning king and his intended, as well as their daughter. Word spread slowly of the infant, and rumors circulated not far behind it. But the people who truly mattered understood the situation for what it was: a miracle born out of an unexpected love.

* * *

Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the length! I've just had a lot going on with school lately, so I'm not focused enough to write a decent chapter, so I guess this will just have to do, but I didn't want to update on the weekend. The next chapter will be out Wednesday, and it will be the last 'chapter' followed by an epilogue of cuteness. Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to take a look at the new poll I have on my profile!

Per usual, a preview to all reviewers!


	9. Chapter IX

**AN**: First off, I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School and life got in the way, but hopefully some of you enjoyed the little one-shot I posted. So this is the last 'chapter' of the story to be followed by an epilogue. It's longer, like I promised, so enjoy and review!

* * *

Kili giggled at the sight before him, Fili hiding behind his brother's shoulder snickering. They never would have expected this to happen, not in a million years.

Bilbo and Dís stood in front of Thorin, both with hands on their hips and stern expressions on their faces. Thorin was nearly cowering before their wrath, averting his eyes as Kilen recovered from his mistake.

"Honestly brother, after practically raising these two," Dís waved her hands to her chuckling sons, "I would have thought you'd know better." Bilbo used his handkerchief to wipe off Kilen's smiling face, trying not to let his smile slip through. He had never raised a child, or gotten even close, but Thorin's parental instincts were a bit off even for him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" the king grumbled, stalking off to his desk. Bilbo let his grin spread across his face, making Fili and Kili fall to the ground in full out laughter. Frowning, Thorin rubbed at the small wet spot on his shoulder as his lover cleaned off their child.

_Note to self: don't hold her right after eating_, he thought, chiding himself for his stupidity. Hunching over the papers in front of him, the dwarf tried to concentrate on anything but the snickers emitting from the family behind him.

Bilbo finished cleaning the spit-up from his daughter and placed her gently in the cradle, where she instantly fell asleep. He turned to pick up the dirty rags only to see that Dís had done it instead, and gave her a thankful smile. He had never imagined he would be a parent; he wasn't a bad one per say, just inexperienced. Thorin and he wouldn't know what to do if the Princess Under the Mountain wasn't there.

"Well, I think that's all for the day. It's getting awfully late," Bilbo sighed, exhausted from the day's work.

"Yes, I suppose I should get the babes to bed," Dís breathed, equally tired, a hint of mocking in her voice. Fili and Kili started squawking indignantly, complaining about being treated like little dwarflings. "Well, if you're going to act like children, then I will treat you like children." The boys slouched and followed their mother out the door. Neither the Hobbit or the king could stop from chuckling; sometimes it was just too amusing, watching the princess with her boys.

After a quick bath, Bilbo readied the bed before changing into his night clothes and snuggling under the sheets. Soon after, Thorin joined him, instantly wrapping his thick arms around his lover's small waist.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing the shell of the Halfling's ear. Bilbo hummed in appreciation as Thorin continued, placing soft, chaste pecks along his neck and shoulder.

"That feels nice," he purred, shifting closer to his mate. A soft moan escaped his lips as the kisses intensified and one of Thorin's hands drifted down to rest on his hip, thumb rubbing small circles across the bone. The massage made Bilbo go limp as a bonefish, another moan slipping through. His lover chuckled before turning him over, pulling the Hobbit flush against his body and kissing him hard.

Bilbo's small fingers instantly entwined themselves with dark locks of hair as he clung to his king for all he was worth. Arousal rushed through their veins as the embrace deepened and they moved against one another, groaning and grunting in desire. A faint tint of red stained both their cheeks as they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Thorin smiled at the sight of his ruffled companion, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen.

But as the dwarf leaned in to continue their heated movements, Bilbo pulled back with hard, worried eyes. Thorin's brow furrowed at the action, and hoisted himself up on his elbows so he could fully see his Halfling.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice. Bilbo's mouth opened and closed, as if he wanted to say something but kept changing his mind. "Love?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Thorin, but I can't do this…" he whispered dejectedly before hopping out of the bed and shuffling over the window, shoulders hunched and arms crossed defensively. The king stared at his lover in horror; so it had finally come to this?

The past few months had been close to utter bliss for him. He had his daughter, his mate, his family and his friends. But in the back of his mind, there had always been a nagging voice saying it couldn't last. After all, Bilbo had told him it would take time for his wrongs to be forgiven or forgotten, if at all. Though he hated to think about it, Thorin knew it was always a possibility. That Bilbo wouldn't be able live in Erebor, betrothed to a king and parent of his heir.

"Oh…" he replied dumbly. It was the only coherent thought in his mind.

"I'm sorry! I want to, trust me, but after what's happened, I don't think I can handle another child so soon." Thorin's eyes widened in disbelief and his head snapped up.

"What?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him and his curt question.

"Well, it _is_ my body, so I'd like it if you would respect my—" The Hobbit gasped as his sentence was cut off when he was pulled into a strong embrace, nearly smothering him. "Thorin!" His lover pulled back, with an uncharacteristic smile. "What's wrong with you? I'm being serious here!"

"I know, love, I know. I'm just so…relieved!" he laughed and hugged his burglar again.

"Relieved?" This was making no sense to poor Bilbo, who was utterly lost.

"I thought you meant you couldn't do _this_ anymore," Thorin explained, waving a hand to their surroundings. "This life; living in Erebor, having the king as your lover and being father to the heir. Dís has been worried that it has all become too stressful for you, and that maybe you were…you were…"

"Leaving?" Bilbo finished. The king nodded his head in confirmation. "Thorin…" he whispered, reaching up to cup the dwarf's cheek with his small hand. "I would never leave you." With a sweet kiss, he pulled his lover into a reassuring hug. "I love you, Thorin Oakenshield. And I would never give any of this up, not for anything. Not for the Shire or all the gold and jewels in the world. You are my life now, you and Kilen. Yes, I am a bit stressed, but that doesn't mean I've thought of leaving."

"I'm glad. You have no idea how worried I was," Thorin murmured, pressing his nose into the Hobbit's curls, breathing in the flowery scent. Bilbo laughed, turning to sooth their now fussing daughter. But slowly, his face fell into seriousness again, and he faced his mate before continuing his earlier point.

"But I do mean it Thorin. I want you, you have no idea how much I dream about it, but…I can't handle another child right now. I'm guessing I got pregnant after our first time together, which probably means that I'm…well, _fertile_ enough to conceive again and I just can't handle that right now."

"I understand love," the dwarf strode forward and pulled the Hobbit to his chest, holding him close. "But there are ways to get around this." Bilbo looked up at him in confusion. "Dwarfs…well, they only ever have one true love, but before that it isn't uncommon for them to tumble around a bit. In fact, it's considered strange if you don't have some sexual experience before you are married. So over the centuries, we have found herbs and mixes that act as birth control, so there are no unwanted pregnancies. We'll have to make some adjustments, since you're a Hobbit and male, but I'm sure Óin and Dori can figure something out."

"Really?" the burglar asked in excitement. Thorin chuckled at his eagerness. Not that he was any less enthusiastic.

"Yes. It would take several weeks to have any affect, but it can be done. I would only have the best for my Hobbit." He leaned down and gave Bilbo a passionate kiss, one that did nothing to quell their desire for one another. "However, for now, there are other things we can do…" he whispered suggestively. A small hand ran down his chest as his own larger one trailed to the hem of Bilbo's trousers.

With a teasing giggle, the Halfling was lifted on to the bed as Thorin collapsed on top of his, smiling as his beautiful companion laughed.

* * *

_Several weeks later…_

* * *

Bilbo gasped as his stomach tightened and the coil snapped, moaning at the sensation of release. Thorin moved against his lover until he too groaned, gently lowering himself down until his body pressed against the smaller one beneath him.

"That was incredible…" Bilbo mumbled, snuggling up to the king's side as he moved to lay next to the Hobbit. With a kiss to the brown curls under his chin, Thorin chuckled, basking in the glow of their marvelous love-making.

"I dare say it was." The burglar laughed, wrapping an arm around the torso of the dwarf in his bed.

"I missed this. I missed _you_." He nuzzled his nose against Thorin's neck as the king pulled him roughly against him, making the younger laugh. It had been months—months!—since they had last shared a bed with these intentions, and Thorin intended to take full advantage. Rolling them over, he planted kisses all along his giggling lover's neck. Their hips ground together in a new rhythm of arousal as large hands glided down smooth, pale skin.

But a bump stopped their journey south, and Thorin inhaled sharply. He looked down to see the long, jagged scar running across Bilbo's belly, and looked away in shame.

_Thorin and Rafer burst through the door just in time to see Bilbo faint. The other Hobbit felt for a pulse that was thankfully there before he had the dwarf move his pregnant lover to his chambers to be more comfortable. _

"_Bilbo? Bilbo!" Thorin cried. _

"_Stand back, we'll need to get this over with quickly," Rafer warned. _

"_Get what over with?" Thorin yelled, one hand cupping his love's face while another constantly held his wrist to make sure his blood still moved through his veins. Rafer checked over Bilbo's body quickly, frowning when blood started to seep through the crotch of his pants. "What's happening to him?" Thorin demanded, worry plain as day in his voice. Instead of answering, the other dug around in his bag. Blue eyes went wide when the stout Hobbit pulled out a medical knife. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he screamed. _

"_Calm down Master Thorin! Surely Bilbo told you of this!" the dwarf started at the doctor blankly, fear and anger in his gaze. "Male Hobbit bodies have grown unaccustomed to bearing children, so a birth canal has stopped forming. That was how the pregnant males of old used to deliver, but now a surgery is required if the father and child want to live. You have to trust me on this, and fast, otherwise he might not make it." Just as he said this, Bilbo let out a piercing cry as his eyes flew open._

"_Thorin!"_

"_It's all right, I'm here, I'm here."_

"_Get him out! He's dying!" Bilbo shrieked. With an apologetic look on his face, Rafer leaned over and gave Bilbo some blue liquid, a painkiller, before putting a piece of leather in the other Hobbit's mouth. _

"_This will be extremely painful, but try to stay awake." He raised the knife, but Thorin grabbed his wrist._

"_We have to wait for the medicine to spread, it will have no effect if we do it now!" Bilbo let out another scream of agony, clutching his stomach. _

"_Thorin!" Biting his lip, the king grasped his lover's hand before nodding to the other. He could not stand to see his love in pain, the sooner they got this over with, the more likely he would recover. With one last morose look, Rafer brought down the knife. _

_All he could see was red as the blade met skin, all he could hear was his mate's cries of torture. Bile rose to his mouth but he swallowed it, hushing and soothing his burglar as best he could, given that he was practically being carved open like a Hallows Eve pumpkin. Tears ran over his fingers as Bilbo whimpered, voice to hoarse and lungs too tired to scream. _

"_It will be all right love, just keep looking at me," he said, placing a kiss to the trembling Halfling's curls. _

_With a few sick sounding twists, Rafer smiled. Cries split the air and both parents froze. Thorin turned to see little blue eyes staring at him from a reddened face. _

"_Take her," Rafer commanded. Thorin did as he was told and with one last kiss, left Rafer to stitch together the wound on Bilbo's stomach. Bilbo told him it would be all right, that it would be fine, but the longer he waited outside with their daughter squirming in his arms, the more he began to worry. _

_Finally, the Hobbit came out, hands covered in blood and looking tired. Thorin strode over, ignoring the intimidated glare the doctor gave him. _

"_You may see him now. He is eager to meet his daughter." Without another word, Thorin quickly walked to their room. _

"Thorin?" A small voice ripped him out of the gruesome memory and he met the worried eyes of Bilbo. Fingers curled around his, moving it from the hideous scar up to the Hobbit's face. "That is over now, and I am fine."

"I know," the king breathed. But the memories were hard enough to have, let alone remember. The dwarf sidled down and kissed the scar, slowly making his way up the pale, soft body until he could kiss his lover's lips. "I know." Bilbo's flushed cheeks made him laugh.

Despite the mood being ruined, they cuddled together under the many furs and blankets, heavy breathing evening out. Calloused fingers ran up and down Bilbo's side as he exhaled happily. This was…perfect. His family was together, everybody was fine after the big battle and the kingdom prospered. Their daughter grew fast and was currently spending some time with her cousins and aunt. Nothing could make Bilbo happier than he was at that moment.

Thorin, however, had one more thing he wanted.

"Bilbo?"

"Hmmm?" he replied lazily.

"I…I have something to ask of you." The burglar's eyebrows scrunched together at the serious tone.

"Yes?" Thorin sat up and stared down at his little companion, uncertainty on his face. "What is it?"

"Well…you have been here for a long time now. The people love you, I love you and you are the father of my child, my heir. I…" he took a deep breath before continuing, keeping his eyes locked on Bilbo's questioning ones. "I would take you as my husband, my consort, to rule by my side. If you would have me."

He got no answer, as Bilbo was too shocked to do anything but stare. Thorin was…proposing? _In bed_? Not the most original setting, but _Thorin was proposing to him_?! With a small chuckle, the Halfling crawled out from under the sheets and straddled his lover, who was currently trying to keep his mind on the matter at hand, and not on his mate's current position over him.

"You have horrible timing you know," Bilbo said, placing a sweet peck on the king's lips. "But nevertheless, I accept. If you'll have me that is." Both smiled and grasped each other tight in a hug. The passion once again consumed them as the afternoon passed, and they were completely oblivious to everything but each other.

Outside the door, Fili and Kili sighed and snickered before carrying Kilen down the hall back to their room, content to give their uncle some more time with his beloved. After all, what was a few more hours?

* * *

The engagement wasn't a surprise, but nonetheless was announced formally to the whole kingdom. Feasts and parties were held, but the royal couple stayed back to keep watch on their daughter and nephews, who could be found wherever Kilen was these days. One of said nephews was currently lying on the ground with little Kilen sprawled across his chest as she played with his long hair. Drool seeped out of her mouth, but the prince could hardly care less as he stared down in wonder. Fili lay on his stomach, watching the pair over crossed arms.

"When can I have a turn?" he pouted.

"When she wants to move," his brother snapped with a playful grin. The competition over their tiny cousin was fierce but full of brotherly love as they fought to be her favorite. "I can't wait until she gets older and we can actually play with her. Bofur and I already have the beginnings of some toys worked out."

"Aulë, if you spoil her so much, it will get to a point where nobody will be able to handle her," Bilbo chided, taking a break from his knitting. It was never a passion of his, in fact he found it rather emasculating, but the idea of Kilen with little knit hats and dress was too adorable to pass up. Besides, if he didn't, they'd have his baby wearing chainmail if they could.

"Oh, _uncle_, you worry too much!" Fili called, rolling over on his back and linking his hands over his torso. They had taken to either calling him 'uncle' or 'auntie', either one worked. Bilbo found it amusing while Thorin didn't really know what to make of it.

The door opened and Dís clambered in, arms hauling multiple bags. Bilbo groaned when she set them down on his and Thorin's bed, unpacking all the clothes, blankets and toys inside. There had been many gifts sent from friends and acquaintances of Thorin's, both in congratulations to their engagement and their daughter. Dís would search through them and bring all the ones she deemed safe and fashionable.

She swooped over and scooped up her niece from her son's arms, both of which started squawking indignantly that 'it was their turn!' and 'it was their time will Kilen!'. The dwarf just laughed as her sons pouted and glared at her from the floor, used to receiving such looks. Bilbo had heard the tales of their mischief from when they were young dwarflings. No wonder Dís was so patient and level-headed; it was a miracle she hadn't throttled them in their sleep.

"So, what are you making today, Bilbo?" she asked, bringing his child over and setting the babe on the bed, where she wiggled around as Dís hovered over her, seeing if the clothes were too big, too small, or fit just right. Small piles formed, the rejects bigger than the ones to be kept. Two big dwarfish noses peaked over the side of the bed, watching their mother and cousin with interest. Bilbo laughed and flicked them playfully, earning him two tongues stuck out in his direction.

"A hat. Ah, there we go!"

The Hobbit took off the finished cap from the needles and snuggled it onto Kilen's downy head, clapping his hands happily when it fit. He turned to find Dís smiling down at him while Fili and Kili stared at him with odd expressions.

"What?"

"That's adorable…" Kili said, as if he were confused by the thought. Fili laughed at his brother and elbowed him lightly, causing the brunette to tackle him as they wrestled on the ground. As Bilbo was moving Kilen so she leaned back against his bent knees, the princess rushed over and separated her sons, chastising them from acting like 'obnoxious little tree-shaggers'. Bilbo frowned at the derogatory name, but ignored it. He had attempted to change the way they spoke of Men, and the Elves in particular, but after the Battle of Five Armies and the harsh words flung at negotiations, it was useless.

Thorin came back several hours later, tired after his kingly duties. Bilbo took his coat and gave him a plate of herbed roast and baked potatoes with onions, one of his favorite meals. The king dug in, along with his nephews and sister. Bilbo smiled as he used a fork to slowly and politely eat when they just shoveled it in. Hopefully his daughter would have _some _manners, though he doubted his Hobbit-y eating habits would rub off on her.

The last of the day's light faded from the window as Dís and her sons bid them goodnight. Thorin instantly pulled Bilbo close after he got into bed. Kilen lay between them, a finger of each parent grasped in her tiny hands. Bilbo watched as his betrothed gazed at their daughter with the most love and compassion Bilbo had ever seen. The babe was beautiful, that much was obvious, and neither of them could wait until she was older and could be spoiled properly.

"I love you," Thorin whispered, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss. "And I love you as well, little one." Laying a protective arm around both his daughter and fiancé, Thorin drifted off into sleep. However, Bilbo lay awake, gazing at the family before him.

There were many nights when he would do this. Just watch and stare at his lover and child. He would never be able to understand how he had been so lucky. Bilbo Baggins was just a Hobbit from the Shire, and an odd one at that. He had long ago accepted that he would be alone. But then thirteen dwarfs and a wizard came and invaded his home. And to think, he had almost not joined them!

With a sigh of content, Bilbo snuggled up to Kilen and Thorin. His life could not possibly be better than at this moment. Well, maybe his wedding day and wedding night would be, but they had not yet passed. He blushed at the thought of his first night as Thorin's official consort.

As he fell into a pleasant slumber, like he usually did after these bouts of musing, the family shifted closer together in sleep. The pains and wounds of war and harsh words were what brought them here. At the beginning of his adventure, Bilbo had been nothing but a simple Hobbit looking to bring some excitement into his life. Now, he was the father to the heir of Erebor and soon-to-be-husband of the King Under the Mountain.

Life brings unexpected things in the most unexpected journeys. And for Bilbo Baggins, these hardships his own journey had brought were the best thing that could have happened to him. Because he was perfectly content with this little piece of paradise.

* * *

Yay for long chapters! I told you guys I would have a longer chapter for you since last chapter was so short. There will be an epilogue after this, but I won't give previews of that because it probably won't be very long. Don't want to give you too much of a sneak peek ;D Once again, sorry for the lateness, I had a huge Calculus test (like the hardest one out of the entire frickin' course) on Wednesday and was preparing for it before that. Sorry!

Stay tuned for the epilogue, and review!

P.S- I'm not entirely sure when the epilogue will be out, but it won't be on the regular update schedule because I have a lot of stuff going on in school right now and haven't even started it, so maybe around the 26th. I will give you guys a present on my birthday XD


End file.
